


Confess To Me Your Sins. | JiKook

by min_yoongimylove1993



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Consensual Underage Sex, Escort Service, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Established Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, F/M, Fluff, Forced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jeon Jungkook Is a Sweetheart, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, M/M, Multi, Park Jimin (BTS) Being an Asshole, Park Jimin Is Bad at Feelings, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smitten Jeon Jungkook, Smut, Top Jeon Jungkook, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 33,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/min_yoongimylove1993/pseuds/min_yoongimylove1993
Summary: Jungkook meets a strange boy at his sister's wedding.A story about life. And how strange it works.Trigger Warning Violence, Abuse, Rape ect.(I watch too much Law and Order: SVU)





	1. The Boy.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jikookismylife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikookismylife/gifts).



> Seriously, don't read this if you think it might upset you. It'll get very graphic later on.

"How old are you?"

"Old enough."

"Pft. Whatever. So, do you know the bride or groom?"

Jungkook eyed the strange boy. Jungkook knew both the groom and the bride. And he was pretty sure he had never seen this boy before.

The boy shrugged. "Neither, I just happened to stumble into a wedding reception." "I should get security." Jungkook said. The boy gave him a brilliant smile. "Now why would you do that? You aren't having fun talking to me?"

"I don't enjoy most conversations with people." Jungkook said. The boy chuckled. "Okay, Princess." "I am not a princess." Jungkook mumbled. The boy ignored Jungkook's remark as he looked around the wedding. "This reception is kind of boring, don't you think?"

Jungkook raised both of his eyebrows. "Are you trying to hook up with me, right now? You didn't even ask if I was gay. Or for my name for that matter." The boy shrugged and looked Jungkook over. "Bold of you to assume I was making a pass at you. But anyways, so what? Don't most people now-a-days hook up first and ask questions later or well never?"

Jungkook sighed. "Guess I'm a bit old fashioned then." The boy laughed. It was a very cute laugh, one Jungkook would never imagine coming from this guy.

It was kind of high pitched and soft, he would make a squeaking noise afterwards. Jungkook sipped his drink as he watched the boy scoot a bit closer. "You sure you don't want to leave with me, we don't have to have sex. We can just hang out, free of charge."

Jungkook sighed and looked around his sister's wedding. His mother and father were busy talking to other family members and his sister was busy cozy-ing up to her new husband. No one would notice if Jungkook snuck off with this kid. Jungkook sighed as he turned back to him. "Alright."

Jungkook followed the boy up a stair case that lead out to the roof of the hotel. It was a bit chilly out, but Jungkook tried his best to show that it didn't bother him. The boy walked over to the ledge and looked down. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his suit pocket. He pulled one out, put it in his mouth, then lit it. Jungkook walked over to him, making sure not to stand on the side were the wind blew the smoke. 

The boy looked at Jungkook. "Want one?" "No thanks. So, are you going to tell me your name or what?" The boy chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair, hesitating a bit. "Harley Slamm." He said with a straight face. Jungkook busted out laughing. "Yeah, okay. You totally got that from one of those porn name generator sites." 

The boy smirked and shrugged. "Oh no. I've been exposed, whatever shall I do?" Jungkook shook his head. "Well, Harley, my name is Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook." The boy nodded before extending his hand. "Nice to meet you, Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook shook the boy's hand. "So, how come you decided to crash my sister's wedding?"

The boy raised his eyebrows. "Sister? Oh wow, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pull you away from your family. You should probably go back to them." Jungkook shivered a bit before he stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "I've been with them all day, they'll survive without me for a while. Plus, you're intriguing."

The boy smirked and nodded. "Why thank you." Jungkook studied the boy's features. He looked as if he had been delicately hand made by the gods themselves. Jungkook was sure the boy was a model of some sort. Jungkook's curiosity began to eat at him and the silence.

"What do you do for a living?" The boy thought for a moment, the tip of his tongue dancing at the roof of his mouth, behind his two front teeth. "I.....entertain." Jungkook nodded. "Like you're a singer or something?" The boy laughed. "No, I can sing though."

Jungkook sighed. "How old are you?" Jungkook asked, repeating his question from earlier at the bar. The boy smiled. "I'm old enough, okay?" Jungkook nodded. "Okay, old enough for what exactly?" The boy rolled his eyes. "What about you? What do you do for a living?" The boy asked. 

Jungkook sighed out. "I'm in school for dancing." The boy nodded his head in approval. "I use to be in school for the same thing." Jungkook leaned against the ledge. "Why did you drop out." The boy got a distant look in his eyes. Jungkook almost regretted asking the boy. "Um, work just kind of took over." Jungkook nodded. 

They were quiet for a while. "I have to go, almost time to start work." Jungkook watched as the boy walked over to the door. "Harley." The boy turned and smiled at Jungkook. "Will....will I see you again?" The boy walked back over to Jungkook. "Depends, do you want to see me again?" Jungkook nodded. "I told you, you're intriguing." The boy chuckled and handed Jungkook a business card. "Next time I see you, I'll have to charge." 

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. "Charge me?" Jungkook looked down at the card. "You're-" The boy smirked and nodded. "Yep. And uh... now I have to go to work." The boy walked back over to the door and started to open it. "Well... who do I ask for? Harley?" The boy smirked and chuckled. "No, ask for jasmine tea, they'll know what you're talking about." Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows and looked back down at the card. 

"But how-" Jungkook sighed once he saw that the boy had left. Jungkook looked out at the city before he went back inside and joined his family. "Punk, we were waiting for you! We need to take pictures" Jungkook's sister, Yeri, said. Jungkook chuckled as he wrapped his arm around his sister's waist. "I'm sorry noona, I met a boy." Yuri arched an eyebrow. "A boy huh? Was it one of Yoongi-oppa's cousin." 

Jungkook chuckled. "No, actually. It was a wedding-crasher." Yuri pouted and furrowed her eyebrows as she looked around. "Wedding -crasher?" "Noona, he left, don't worry." Yuri smiled once her husband joined them. "Babe, Kookie said we had a wedding crasher and that he has taken an interest in him." Yoongi chuckled. "Is that so?" Jungkook sighed. "No, guys... I just want to talk to him." Yoongi patted Jungkook's shoulder. "You can search for him tomorrow, buddy. We still have pictures to take." Jungkook sighed and looked over at the bar. "Yeah.. alright."


	2. He’s A What?

Jungkook sighed as he walked into his dorm room. Taehyung and Namjoon, his roommates were sitting on the couch yelling at the tv as they played a video game. "God damn it hyung! I swear this is the last time I'm ever being on the same team as you." Taehyung said. 

Jungkook smiled as he sat down in between his hyungs. "Hey Kookie! How was class?" Taehyung asked. Jungkook sighed and shrugged. "It was alright I suppose." Taehyung paused his and Namjoon's game. "What's wrong?" Namjoon pushed up his glasses before he looked over at Jungkook.

"I met this boy at my sister's wedding two weeks ago. I've been wanting to see him again, but I'm scared. I've never..." Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. "Never what?" Jungkook rubbed his neck, he pulled his wallet out. He pulled out the card the boy had given him. He handed it over to Taehyung. 

"Oh... he's..." Jungkook nodded. "He's what?" Namjoon asked. "A male escort." Jungkook said. Namjoon smirked. "Well... " Jungkook sighed. "I didn't hire him the first time. I told you guys, he crashed my sister's wedding." Namjoon nodded. "Okay, okay. Well, how can we help?" 

Jungkook shrugged. "He said to call and ask for jasmine....jasmine...." "Rice?" Namjoon asked. Jungkook shook his head. "No.." Taehyung looked as if he had spaced out. Jungkook and Namjoon stared at him for a good two minutes until he spoke. "Jasmine tea?" 

Jungkook smiled. "Yeah! He told me to call and ask for jasmine tea and that they would know what I'm talking about." Taehyung looked at the younger. "Are you gonna call?" Jungkook shrugged. "Should I?" 

Taehyung got up and went to go grab his lap top. "What was it about him, Kookie?" Namjoon asked. Jungkook shrugged "He was mysterious and beautiful. Hyung, when I say beautiful, I mean like Aphrodite sculpted him herself." Namjoon's eyebrows shot up. "Sounds like someone was smitten." 

Jungkook blushed and sighed. "Hyung!" Namjoon shrugged. Taehyung chuckled as he sat back down. He took the card back from Jungkook and looked up the agency. Jungkook leaned over and watched as Taehyung typed. "What are you doing hyung?" 

Taehyung adjusted his glasses. "Research, I want to make sure you have enough money before you call them." It took Taehyung a couple minutes. "Okay, so how much money do you have?" Taehyung asked. Jungkook sighed. "Dude, you know I have money." "Right, right. I forgot because you never like to bring it up." 

Jungkook sighed before Taehyung began to speak again. "Well call them and ask for jasmine tea and see what happens. Also, I'm pretty sure your guy is their most popular worker." "How do you know, hyung?" Taehyung pulled up the boys' profiles and handed Jungkook the computer. 

Taehyung pointed to the picture of a boy. He had blonde hair. "Yeah! That's him!" Jungkook said. Namjoon looked over and nodded his head in approval. "Damn. Okay, Jungkook. I see you." Jungkook lightly smacked Namjoon's arm. "Hyung!" 

Taehyung handed Jungkook his phone. "Call them and try to see if you can set up a date for tonight." Taehyung said. Jungkook sighed and checked the time. "A-alright." Jungkook dialed the number and pressed the phone to his ear. A woman answered "Thank you for calling. How may we help you?" 

Jungkook looked between his friends. "Uh.. um..." He chuckled a bit. "I'm sorry this is my first time calling..." The woman chuckled as well. "That's perfectly alright sir. Have you visited our website? " Jungkook sighed. "Um...yes-" "Did you find someone-" "I need some jas-jasmine tea?" It was silent for a moment. 

The woman spoke again. "And when do you need our jasmine tea, sir?" Jungkook bit his bottom lip before he spoke. "Tonight?" "Looks like we have another shipment going out tonight, would it be okay if you got the delivery tomorrow instead?" 

Jungkook sighed out. "Yeah, that's fine." "Great! I just need a number and address." Jungkook gave them to her. "Alright! We will text you to let you know when we're about to drop it off. Thank you for calling." 

Jungkook blinked a couple times after the call ended. "Well?" Taehyung asked. "I think I'm going to see him tomorrow." Taehyung set his lap top down. "Should we follow you?" Jungkook shrugged. "We're going to." Namjoon said before he stood up. "I'm gonna go out with Jin-hyung. I'll see you guys later." 

Taehyung tapped Jungkook's thigh after the eldest left. "You should go ahead and get all your homework done now. I have to get ready to go on a date." Taehyung said with a smirk. 

Jungkook smiled and watched as Taehyung got up and started to walk towards his room. "You finally asked her out?" Taehyung stopped walking and smiled brightly. "Yeah, I can't wait! I was so nervous. But I finally walked up to her and asked." 

Jungkook chuckled. "I'm proud of you hyung, I hope you have fun." Taehyung smiled and nodded before he walked into his room. Jungkook sighed as he leaned back on the couch. 

"Only till tomorrow..." Jungkook whispered to himself as he looked over at the picture of Harley that was displayed on Taehyung's laptop. 

—

Jungkook nervously shook his leg as he sat on the couch. "Guys... I don't think I can do this." Taehyung and Namjoon patted his back. "How come?" Jungkook shrugged and sighed out. "It just.... just doesn't feel right. Using my dad's money for this-" 

Namjoon sighed. "You haven't paid yet, Kookie. You could-" "Hyung! No, what if this boy is his one true love?!" Taehyung asked. Jungkook scoffed. "Pft. No.. he- no way. He's an escort." Namjoon rolled his eyes. "Really, Kooks? Don't judge him. You have no idea-" "Why he's doing it or what's going on in his life. I know, I know. Thank you hyung." Jungkook said. 

Namjoon nodded. "Just text us the name of the restaurant okay? Taehyung let's go before he gets here." Namjoon said as he gave Jungkook a final pat on the back. Taehyung did the same. "Good luck buddy! We'll be there for you!" Jungkook nodded and stood up. "Thanks you guys." He walked his hyungs to the door. 

—

"See you later Jungkookie." The slightly shorter male with glasses, shaggy brown hair, and a cute boxy smile said as he waved at whoever was in the dorm room Harley had to go to. He furrowed his eyebrows at the name the box-shaped smile boy had said. He knew he had heard it somewhere before. 

Harley just shrugged it off and waited a couple minutes after the two boys left to approach the door. He licked his lips before he knocked on the door. He watched as the door swung opened and revealed the boy he had met two weeks ago. 

He tried not to show the shock on his face. He honestly never thought he’d see the boy ever again, that he’d never call. Harley smirked. “Well, I see you’re finally venturing out, first time with an escort or have there been others?” The boy, Jungkook, smiled cutely. “You’re my first. Shall we go eat?”


	3. The First Date

Jungkook sighed and looked over at Harley who was standing by the entrance to Jungkook's apartment building. "Okay, this is the last paper you have to sign sir." Said the stocky man who had came with Harley. 

Jungkook sighed and signed it. "Alright, he's all yours for the night. Remember, try not to bruise him up too bad if you're into that kind of thing. But besides that, have fun." Jungkook nodded and mumbled a thank you before he walked over to Harley.

"All set?" Harley asked. Jungkook nodded and smiled softly. "Yep, did you have any particular place you wanted to go to?" Harley shrugged as they walked over to Jungkook's car. "We could just head towards the hotel now if you want." Jungkook blushed and began to ramble nervously. 

Harley laughed as he reached for the door. Jungkook intersected him and opened the door for him. "I'm messing with you, Jungkook. Or should I call you something else? Daddy perhaps? Sir? Master?" 

Harley laughed at the boy's crimsoned face. Jungkook sighed and shut the door after Harley got in the car. Jungkook got in and started it. "Just Jungkook, okay?" Harley nodded and chuckled. "You sure you don't have a restaurant in mind?" Jungkook asked. 

Harley smiled. "I do, but it's too special to me to bring a one night stand to." Jungkook scoffed. "One night stand." He grumbled to himself. Harley raised an eyebrow and looked over at Jungkook as he drove off. "You plan on seeing me more often? That's a lot of money-" Jungkook shrugged. "Money isn't an issue." 

Harley looked around at the interior of the car. "I see. A pretty rich boy can't go on regular dates? Or is it the fact that you're doing something that is very looked down upon, something that's so... taboo. Is that what gets you going?" 

Jungkook scoffed again. "You're funny." Harley smiled and shrugged. "I like to think so." Jungkook sighed and pulled into the parking lot. Harley looked out the window at the restaurant. "Can....Can we go somewhere else actually?" Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. "What? You don't want the best pancakes in the world? This place is amazing!" 

Harley shook his head. "Jungkook.... I can't-" Jungkook looked at the boy, the pain and hurt in his eyes as he looked at the restaurant, it made Jungkook’s heart hurt itself. "You're right, pancakes are either for like 2 something in the morning or 8 something in the morning, not 7:15 at night." Jungkook said as he pulled out of the parking lot. 

Jungkook looked over at the handsome boy next to him. He didn't miss the small tear that fell from his eye, which Harley quickly wiped away. Jungkook pouted a bit and sped up a bit. 

—

Jungkook pulled up in front of a different restaurant and handed the valet the keys. He got out and walked around to let Harley out. Harley looked around and shrugged. "Not too bad, rich boy." He said with a smirk. Jungkook chuckled and offered the boy his arm. "Shall we?"

Jungkook smirked as he looked around the restaurant. "Well..." He said as he turned his gaze to Harley. "I think it's safe to say that I have the best looking date here." Jungkook said. Harley laughed and tilted his head a bit. "Eh well, I could say the same thing. All there is here are old people, Jungkook." 

Jungkook chuckled and shrugged. "I suppose you're right. But, still, I have the best looking date here." Harley chuckled and set his menu down. "Do you know what you want?" Jungkook asked, not looking up from his menu. Harley looked at his glass of water. "I normally let my dates order for me." 

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows and set his menu down. "No, get whatever you want." Harley smirked and leaned forward a bit. "What if I order the most expensive thing they have?" 

Jungkook leaned forward also. "Well... I suppose you'd order the most the expensive thing off they have." Jungkook said with a smirk. Harley smiled, it reached his eyes, turning them into little crescents. "Alright, Jungkook."

—

Harley was finishing his second desert as Jungkook smiled and watched him. "Do you always eat like this?" Harley looked up from his plate, his cheeks filled with cake he had scarfed down. Jungkook chuckled and leaned forward a bit. "Bring your face a bit closer, Harley." 

The boy obliged, looking into Jungkook's eyes as the elder gently wiped some of the chocolate cake off of his face. "There..." Jungkook whispered. Harley continued to stare into Jungkook's eyes intensely, it felt as if it was only the two of them in the whole restaurant. 

Jungkook blushed as he looked back into Harley's beautiful dark brown eyes. Jungkook could see all the hurt and vulnerability he carried in his eyes. Jungkook cleared his throat and sat back in his seat, he quickly looked around before looking back at Harley. 

Harley met his eyes once again, a playful smirk dawned his lips. Jungkook mentally scolded that damn smirk on the other boy's face. He shouldn't be getting turned on, he shouldn't be wanting to just take this boy to some random hotel room. 

Wanting to tear every single piece of clothing off of him, like legitimately tearing... ripping, the clothes off the boy's, most likely, perfect body. Jungkook was on a mission. This boy needed help and Jungkook was going to be the one to help him. 

Harley stood up as Jungkook finished his signature and set the booklet down on the table. They walked out the restaurant and slowly walked towards Jungkook's car. Harley stopped and looked at Jungkook. "I need to call my boss. What am I telling him?" 

Jungkook looked Harley up and down. He wanted nothing more then to spend more time with the boy, but he didn't want to scare him off with too many questions. He had to get the boy to trust him. "Maybe we can spend more time together the next time I call." Jungkook said as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

Harley licked his lips slowly as he watched the elder. "Shame... I was kind of looking forward to it. None of my clients have been as good looking as you." Jungkook blushed. He bit his bottom lip, he knew Harley was just saying what he wanted to hear... but it was working. 

Jungkook was already turned on and was most defiantly sexually attracted to the boy. Jungkook decided to brush off the compliment. "Thanks. Shouldn't you call your boss?" Harley nodded and excused himself for a moment as he called his boss. Jungkook sighed and called Taehyung. "Hey, Kooks you need us?" 

Jungkook sighed. "No, just... I'm gonna have to see him again. Guys, I'm not sure how long this is gonna take...." Namjoon sighed. "Well, we'll help you out anyway we can. And if anyone has to go under cover and 'work' as an escort, I volunteer Taehyung. They like them real pretty." Taehyung sighed. "I don't know whether that was a compliment or a dig." Namjoon chuckled. "And you'll never know." 

Jungkook sighed at his friend’s bickering as he looked over at Harley who was waiting by the passenger's side door, looking like he wanted Jungkook to do very provocative things to him. 

Jungkook swallowed hard before he cleared his throat. "Okay, I'll see you both in a bit." Jungkook said quickly before he hung up and walked over to Harley. "I'm going to request another date with you next weekend." 

Jungkook could of sworn he saw a gleam of excitement in Harley's eyes. He got a bit closer and looked down at the boy's lips. "Maybe.... I'll keep you longer next time." Harley quickly swiped his tongue across his bottom lip as he stared back at Jungkook's lips. Harley was about to lunge forward and attack the elder’s lips, but Jungkook moved to open the door for him. 

Harley thanked him before he slid into his seat. He watched as Jungkook walked around to the back of the car. Harley blushed at the thought of what he almost did. "Fuck.... he's just a client, he'll be just like the rest of them... I can't-" 

Harley scoffed at himself before Jungkook got into the car. "Ready?" Jungkook asked with a smile. Harley smiled back. “Ready.”


	4. A Hard Day’s Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the point of no return. Don’t read this chapter if you can’t handle this kind of stuff

"Do I have any more... dates... tonight?" Harley asked his driver. "Boss called while you were on your date, they requested you for the night." Harley looked out the window. "They? A couple?" 

His driver chuckled and kept quiet the rest of the way. He pulled up to the hotel. "Room 355, Harley." Harley sighed. "I'll pick you up in the morning." 

Harley nodded before he got out of the car and walked into the hotel. He took the elevator up and slowly took his time to find the room. He felt like he was going to throw up. 

He had no idea how old these people were, if they were males or females, both? Harley tensed up as he approached the door. There was loud music playing and loud people talking. 

It mostly sounded like men to Harley. He closed his eyes and breathed for a minute before he knocked on the door. A man, he looked like he was in his late twenties to early thirties, answered the door. "Ooo! Boys! The entertainment just arrived!" 

Harley tried his hardest not to show any fear, but his heart was pounding against his chest. He scanned the room, there was at least fifteen or more men in the room. 

One of the men, he had a sash on and was sitting in a very elegant chair, stood up and walked over to Harley. "How old is he, Derik? He looks awfully young." Harley couldn't understand him since he had spoken in English. 

The man, Derik, who had answered the door shrugged and looked at Harley. He asked him how old he was in Korean. "I'm old enough." Harley said. 

Derik scoffed. "He's a cheeky one, got a mouth on him, Jim. He said he was old enough." The man with the sash, Jim, chuckled and pulled Harley to the middle of the room. 

"Well, let's put that mouth of his to good use." Harley was then pushed down onto his knees, being quickly surrounded by the older men who were all undressing. Derik and Jim ripped Harley's clothes off of him. 

Jim and his friends all did shots before one of them grabbed Harley's hand and forced him to jerk him off. A second guy did the same. 

Jim grabbed Harley's head and pulled his mouth over to his cock, slapping the boy's cheek as he fucked his mouth. "Don't worry boy, we'll get a good use out of you." 

—

"Sooo.... you're totally in love now, right?!" Taehyung asked Jungkook as he walked inside. Jungkook chuckled. "No, hyung. I just want to help him! Besides, I have no clue how old he actually is." Taehyung groaned. "Sure sure. But you'll fall eventually." 

Jungkook shook his head and sighed. "So, what's the plan boss?" Namjoon asked as he brought Jungkook a beer. Jungkook sighed. "I see him every weekend until I gain his trust... you know, I took him to our favorite dinner and he kinda freaked out, so we went somewhere else. I think we should look through the missing kids archive." 

Taehyung sighed. "I can hack their database, but I need more information from him to narrow it down, so that'll have to wait till he trusts you more." Namjoon sighed. "Why do we love that dinner so much? There were so many kidnappings around there." 

Taehyung sighed softly and grabbed his laptop. "There were..." Jungkook said as he furrowed his eyebrows in thought. Namjoon leaned over Jungkook a bit and tried to see what Taehyung was doing. "What are you doing?"

"Taking this picture of Harley and aging him down... I don't know why I didn't think about doing that!" Jungkook patted Taehyung's back. "Dude, you're a fucking genius!" 

"Guys!" Taehyung said. Jungkook and Namjoon came running in. "I got a hit, but I'm not sure if it's him." Jungkook took the laptop and examined the picture. "I can't really tell, but it kind of looks like him." 

Namjoon sighed. "You can't show it to him yet." Jungkook nodded and sighed as well. "Thanks, Taehyung. Can you print out the picture?" Taehyung nodded and went to his room.

Jungkook looked at Namjoon. "You know, if this gets to be too much... too dangerous, you and Tae are welcomed to back out. I don't want you guys getting hurt because of me." Namjoon sighed. "We aren't going anywhere, Kooks. We won't let you and Harley get hurt." Jungkook smiled and patted Namjoon's shoulder. "Thanks, hyung." Namjoon sighed. "I hope the kid is alright though." Jungkook nodded. "Me too." 

—

Harley's eyes glazed over as he laid curled up on a bed drenched in his sweat and cum. It was about four in the morning he guessed. He shivered as he slowly sat up. Derik walked back in and looked at the young boy. 

Harley's breath hitched as he watched the man walk over to him. "Would you like to shower?" He asked him. Harley slowly nodded his head. Derik took his hand and helped him into the bathroom. He helped Harley wash himself off. "How did you get into this?" He asked him. 

Harley kept quiet as he stared at the shower head. Derik sighed as he continued to clean him off. "Did you at least know what you were walking into here?" Harley shook his head and looked over at the older man. Derik sighed and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around Harley's shoulders and helped him out of the shower. 

He gently caressed Harley's now bruised cheek. "I'm sorry they hurt you." Harley looked down and shivered under his towel. He looked at the man before him. “Why didn’t you participate?” He asked in a low voice. The man sighed and shrugged. “Not into rough sex I guess. Or rape, I’m sure you don’t want to be doing this.” 

Harley dried himself off and sighed. “Do you know what time it is?” Derik walked out of the bathroom to retrieve Harley’s clothes. He glanced at the clock before he walked back into the restroom. “It’s seven in the morning. You can leave if you want.” 

Harley pulled his clothes on and sat on the closed toilet. “C-could I just be a lone for a moment?” Harley asked. Derik nodded before he left, softly closing the door behind him. Harley broke down instantly, he sat there and cried for about five minutes before he recollected himself and walked out of the restroom. 

Derik walked him to the door. “I’m sorry.” He whispered to Harley before he handed him a wad of money as opened the door. Harley turned to look at him. “Thank you.” He whispered back, giving him a small smile before he left. 

He walked out of the hotel and noticed the big white SUV right away. He handed the money to the driver before he got into the back seat. “Boss wants to see you as soon as we get back.” The driver said before he started the car. Harley nodded before he looked out the window. “He’s not gonna be happy.” Harley sighed. “When is he ever. Let’s just hurry and get this over with.”


	5. Help.... Wanted?

Harley sighed as they pulled up to the apartment complex. The driver looked back at him. "Do you need a minute?" Harley looked at him and furrowed his eyebrows. "What- why... why do you think that?" 

The driver shrugged and looked around. "Just seemed like you needed a moment kid, but if you don't, then we can go inside now." Harley sighed out and nodded. "Thank you..." The driver grunted a bit. "You got till I finish this cigarette." He said before he got out. 

Harley sighed out and laid down on the back seat. He wanted nothing more than to start crying, but he couldn't show any emotions going in. Harley smiled a bit when the image of Jungkook's cute smile popped into his mind. The driver tapped on the window. "Let's go kid." Harley sighed before he got out and followed him inside. 

Harley sighed nervously as they got into the elevator. "I'm taking you back to the house after this... unless he wants you." Harley nodded and sighed out quietly. He held his breath as the elevator doors opened. He followed the driver to the apartment his owner was in. They walked inside. "Sit on the couch." 

Harley did as he was told. He watched as the driver walked into one of the rooms. He walked back out. "He's ready for you." Harley got up and walked into the room. "Leave the door open." The man said. Harley nodded as he walked over and stood in front of his boss that was seated on a bed. "Strip." He said as he lit his cigarette. 

Harley took his clothes off. His boss stood up and took a drag of his cigarette before he walked over to Harley. He grabbed his chin and examined his face. "Nasty bruise... You better be able to get rid of it with makeup." Harley looked forward. "Yes sir." He let go of his face and sighed as he ran his fingers down Harley's arm. "Mmm... You know you're my favorite, right?" 

Harley closed his eyes for a moment as he focused on his breathing. His boss walked behind him and smirked. "God, you got one of the fattest asses I've ever seen." He said before he smacked it. Harley hid the grimace on his face he felt coming on. "Get on the bed." Harley crawled onto the bed." He watched as his boss finished his cigarette. "You've been oddly good lately... So, as your reward, you get to sleep in a nice comfy bed with me." 

Harley panicked a bit. He wanted to go back to the house with the other boys, they needed him. "I am awfully horny though and you give the best head, so I guess it's really my reward." His boss said as he removed his clothes. Harley crawled to the edge of the bed and laid down on his stomach. 

His boss walked over and watched as Harley wrapped his lips around him. "I guess, your actual reward is me letting you rest after you're done sucking me off. I really want to fuck that ass of yours though..." He said as he smacked Harley's ass again. "Thank you sir..." Harley said before he continued. 

—

Jungkook nervously shook his leg as he waited for his class to end. He sprinted out of the auditorium to his apartment. "Hey-" Namjoon said as he and Taehyung watched as their best friend can into his room. 

Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. "What... what the fuck is up with him?" Jungkook came back out without his shirt. "Taehyung-hyung! Do you have a white shirt I can borrow?!" Jungkook asked. Taehyung nodded before he got up and went to his room. 

Namjoon looked at Jungkook. "Whats going on?" Jungkook raised his eyebrows. "Um, hyung, IT'S FRIDAY!" Namjoon nodded. "Yes... usually comes after Thursday-" "Harley!" Namjoon raised his eyebrows. "Ohhh, your boyfriend. Right, yes." Jungkook sighed. "Hyung." Namjoon shrugged as Taehyung walked back out. 

Jungkook smiled and thanked Taehyung as he took the shirt from him. "Where are you taking him?" Jungkook chuckled. "Uh, well... I was going to just do it here because... I paid extra to have him spend the night?" Taehyung and Namjoon both raised their eyebrows. 

"Would you two stop! I just want to let him have one normal-ish night." Taehyung looked around. "Where are we suppose to go?" Jungkook smiled. "You're staying with my brother-in-law, my sister is out of town for work." 

Taehyung's eyes widened. "Y-Yoongi-hyung?" Jungkook nodded. "He's expecting you two like right now. I will text you his address right now." Taehyung looked down at his phone at the address before he looked at Namjoon. "Alright, call us." Namjoon said before he grabbed Taehyung by the shirt and left. 

Taehyung looked at Namjoon. "We didn't bring anything with us, hyung!" Namjoon stopped and walked back to their apartment. Jungkook watched as they walked in and went to their rooms. He chuckled a bit to himself before he started tidying up. 

Jungkook sat on the couch as he waited. About a hour later there was a knock on his door. Jungkook quickly opened it. Harley raised his eyebrows. "Jeez, someone is excited to see me." Jungkook scoffed. “Whatever... come on before anyone sees you." Jungkook said. Harley walked inside and looked around the apartment. "This is cute. You live with two others? Are we going to have fun?" Harley asked with a smirk. 

Jungkook sighed as he locked the front door. "You can drop the act, Harley. You're in a safe place." Harley scoffed and looked around at the pictures and awards on the wall. "Safe places don't exist, Jungkook." Harley said before he turned to Jungkook. Jungkook sighed. "Harley... I'm serious. You can be yourself here." Harley looked at Jungkook. "How can I? I lost myself a long time ago. Did you pay already? Because if not, I’m-" 

Jungkook slowly approached the boy. "Yes... just in case you'd try to leave." Harley scoffed and smirked. "Well, are we doing it in the kitchen? On the couch? Your room? Let's get this over with." Jungkook held out his hand. "Harley... I know you've been hurt so many times and I am so sorry that this has happened to you and so many other children out there like you... But I don't want you to worry, okay?" 

Harley looked up into Jungkook's eyes. "Why?" Harley asked in a small voice. Jungkook smiled. "Because, I'm going to do everything in my power to help you. I'm going to get you out of this."


	6. Trust

Harley laughed. "God, you're pathetic. Do you know how many times I've heard that? Usually would just get raped after. Jungkook, you can't help me, okay? This is my life. I chose it, I didn't have to." Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" He asked. 

Harley shook his head and sighed. "Nothing. Um... I'm normally not suppose to ask for things... but I'm kinda hungry..." Jungkook walked into the kitchen. "I have food being delivered, but what do you want?" Jimin shook his head. "Oh, if that's the case then it's fine." Jungkook sighed before he cut up and apple and put it on a plate with some peanut butter. He walked over and handed it to Harley. 

Harley smiled a bit before he sat down and started to eat. "My mom use to give me peanut with my apples after school every single day... except Fridays. Fridays, she would give me honey instead of peanut butter. She said it was our cheat day." Harley said with a smile. Jungkook smiled a bit and sat next to him. "Your smile is beautiful... your genuine smile I mean." Harley blushed and nodded. "Thanks..." 

He looked up at Jungkook. Jungkook looked down at his lips. "You have peanut butter on your lip." Jungkook said before he lifted Harley's chin a bit. Jungkook looked into his eyes. Harley looked between his eyes and lips before he leaned forward and kissed Jungkook. Jungkook pulled away and looked at him. Harley blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry... you didn't ask me-" 

Jungkook tilted his head. "Did you want to do that? Or did you feel like you had to?" Jungkook asked cutting him off. Harley looked up and blushed more. "I um... I wanted to... yes." Jungkook smiled. "Well then don't apologize." Harley smiled a bit before he set the plate on the coffee table and grabbed Jungkook's suit jacket, pulling him down on top of him as he laid back on the couch. 

Jungkook placed his hands on either side of Harley's head. Harley grabbed his shirt collar and brought his face down to his own. "Kiss me." Harley whispered. Jungkook leaned down and brushed his lips against the other's. Jungkook kissed him softly. Harley gently cupped Jungkook's face in his hands as they began to make out. 

—

Jungkook groaned as someone started to knock on the door. Harley giggled a bit and tried to pull away, but Jungkook kept kissing him. "Jungkook, get the door." Harley said as he gently pushed him away. 

Jungkook sighed before he got up and answered the door. He took the food. "Ha- Babe, can you get my wallet? It's in the kitchen on the counter." Jungkook asked as he turned to Harley. 

Harley nodded before he got up and grabbed Jungkook's wallet. He walked over and handed it to Jungkook as he took the bags of food. Jungkook gave the delivery girl her tip before he thanked her and closed the door. Jungkook took one of the bags and walked into the kitchen with him. They both started to get the food out. 

Harley glanced over and watched as Jungkook got two plates out and two cups. He blushed as he looked down at the container he was opening. Jungkook stood next to him and began to prepare their plates, his arm lightly brushing up against Harley's. Harley blushed more as they both looked at each other. Jungkook smiled at him. Harley gulped before he spoke. "Jimin." 

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. "Jimin?" Harley's eyes widened. "What? Did I say that? I um.. I-" "Whose's Jimin?" Jungkook asked. Harley looked down. "Uh... well...You said for me to be myself... my legal name is Jimin...." Jungkook smiled. "Jimin..." He reached up and ran his fingers through Jimin's hair and looked down into his eyes. "Your name is just as beautiful as you are, inside and out." 

Jimin blushed more and sighed. "Jungkook... this is weird. It's too..." Jungkook chuckled. "Too domestic?" Jimin nodded. "Jimin, this... this is normal. What you've been through isn't. The way you get treated by others isn't normal." Jimin shrugged. "I guess it's just my normal then." 

Jungkook turned to Jimin and gently placed his hand on his neck. "It doesn't have to be, Jimin..." Jimin sighed. "I can't. I can't leave the other boys... plus they'd come after me anyways." Jungkook sighed and nodded. "We should eat before it gets cold." Jimin said. Jungkook nodded and grabbed his plate. "Come on, Jimin. You can take a nice hot bath after this." Jungkook said as he walked back into the living room.

—

Jimin smiled as Jungkook walked back in and handed him a towel. "Alright, you got candles and your towel, bubbles... you want anything else?" Jungkook asked. Jimin looked up at him and shook his head. Jungkook chuckled. "Jimin, if you want something, all you have to do is ask." Jimin blushed. "I um... could I have a glass of wine?" 

Jungkook smiled and nodded before he opened the door. "Could you fill it up all the way?" Jimin asked. Jungkook chuckled. "Alright, cutie. I'll be right back." Jungkook said before he left. Jimin sighed out before he looked himself in the mirror. He began to remove his clothes. Jungkook walked back in and turned red before he turned his back to Jimin. "Sorry!" 

Jimin laughed. "Jungkook, I'm use to people seeing me naked... kind of part of the job." Jungkook sighed. "It's not a job, Jimin, it's prison for you... well worse." Jimin sighed. "Just turn around." Jungkook shook his head. "How old are you?" Jimin sighed and rolled his eyes. "Old enough. Jungkook, it's fine... really." Jungkook shook his head. Jimin chuckled and got into the bathtub. "Okay, I'm in and covered with bubbles." 

Jungkook turned around and smiled. "I don't want to see you naked until you tell me how old you are." Jimin sighed as he took the glass from Jungkook. "I don't think you'll like the answer." Jungkook sighed as he closed the toilet seat and sat down. Jimin took a drink of his wine. "How old are you, Jimin?" Jimin sighed. "I'm old enough." 

Jungkook groaned. "Maybe you'll tell me later on... like the next time I see you? Yes?" Jimin smiled and shook his head. "No. Are we going to have sex after this?" Jungkook shook his head. "No. You and I are going to watch a movie, you can pick." Jimin smiled widely. "REALLY?!" Jungkook laughed. "Yeah! We can watch as many as you want!" Jimin smiled. "An all-nighter?!" Jungkook laughed and nodded. "That's fine with me!" 

Jimin smiled before he took another sip. "How old are you?" Jimin asked. Jungkook smirked. "Old enough." Jimin pouted. "Jungkook!" Jungkook laughed. "It's the same answer you always give me! But um.. I'm twenty-one." Jimin sighed. "Of course." Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. "What?" Jimin sighed again. "Okay, um... you're older than me?" Jungkook sighed. "How much older?" 

Jimin rubbed the back of his neck. "Five years older?" Jungkook put his face in his hands and sighed. "Seriously?" Jimin nodded. "Why didn't you- Jimin, we made out!" Jimin laughed. "Jungkook, I'm just messing with you! Oh my god, you should of seen your face!!!" Jungkook blinked a couple times. "Seriously? I don't know if I trust you now." Jungkook said. 

Jimin laughed. "I was born in nineteen ninety-five. Honest to god! I just tell my usual clients that I'm sixteen, they like them young." Jungkook sighed. "You're older than me." Jimin nodded. "But please, just call me Jimin or Harley... don't call me hyung..." 

Jungkook nodded. "I won't. Um.... I'm gonna let you have some time to yourself, okay?" Jungkook said. Jimin smiled softly. "Okay... thank you." Jungkook nodded and smiled back. "You're welcome. Just yell if you need anything." Jungkook said before he left the elder alone.


	7. Warm Embraces

Jimin sighed softly as he got out and dried himself off. There was a light knock on the door. "Come in." Jimin said. Jungkook slowly opened the door as Jimin was securing the towel around his waist. Jungkook stared at the elder's abs. "Uh... I... I was um just wondering if you wanted hot chocolate or popcorn, anything?" 

Jimin smiled and opened the door all the way and smiled. "Both?" Jungkook smiled back and nodded. "Sure!" Jungkook nodded again after a couple moments of awkward silence before he stepped back. "I will get you some clothes first." Jungkook said a bit awkwardly before he went into his room. Jimin chuckled to himself before he followed him. 

Jungkook glanced over at the elder as he was looking through his closet. Jimin looked around Jungkook's room. He had drawings plastered on all the walls. "Wow. You're really really good." Jimin said as he studied them. Jungkook smiled. "Oh, thank you." 

Jimin chuckled. "If dancing doesn't pan out. You always have this to fall back on. I think you could make a career off of it." Jimin said before he walked over to Jungkook's desk. He looked through some of Jungkook's school books. 

A piece of paper fell out of one of the notebooks. Jungkook looked down at it and quickly moved to pick it up, but Jimin beat him to it. "What's this?" Jimin asked before he turned it over and looked at the drawing. Jimin laughed. "Wow. I should of known you were still a bit like the rich boy stereotype. Conceded." Jimin said as he held up the self-portrait of Jungkook. 

Jungkook sighed and set Jimin's clothes down. "I like to challenge myself. I've been trying for years to draw myself... how I see myself. But I don't know who I am. That picture is just how everyone else sees me and you just proved it." Jimin set the picture down and looked around. Jungkook picked the picture up and walked to the door. "I'm gonna go get the snacks ready." Jungkook said before he left. 

Jimin sighed out and pouted as he looked around the younger's room. "Way to go Park." Jimin muttered to himself. Jimin was about to walk out of Jungkook room but was met with him as soon as he opened the door. Jimin blushed as they looked into each other's eyes. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to be so harsh." Jungkook said softly as he looked down. 

Jimin smiled and gently caressed his cheek, making him look back up into his eyes. "No, I'm sorry for stereotyping... you're just... not what I was expecting." Jungkook leaned into Jimin's touch. He loved the feeling of the elder's soft hands on his cheek, it was something Jungkook wanted to get use to, but knew he couldn't. 

Jimin looked down at his lips and took a step closer. "Jungkook..." Jimin whispered as he leaned forward and closed his eyes. Jungkook gulped and blushed as their lips brushed up against one another's. He wanted nothing more than to take Jimin to bed, but Jungkook knew better. He stepped back and waited until Jimin opened his eyes to place a soft kiss on his cheek. "Your clothes are in the washer I um.. just come out when you're done getting dressed." Jungkook said before he walked away. 

Jimin scoffed before he went and put his clothes on. He stomped back out and pouted as he sat on the couch, his arms crossed over his chest like a child throwing a fit. Jungkook walked over to him from the kitchen and handed him a cup of hot chocolate. Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows as Jimin refused to take it. "Jimin? What's wrong?" He asked.

Jimin looked up at him and pouted more. "You rejected me! Me!" Jimin said in disbelief as he poked his chest with his pointer finger. Jungkook raised his eyebrows and set the drinks on the coffee table. "I'm sorry!" He said as he sat down next to Jimin. "I didn't want to take advantage of you or anything." 

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. "You idiot, I want you! Sure, you want me too, but I really... really want you. For very selfish reasons. Non-work related reasons." Jimin said as he crawled closer to Jungkook. Jungkook turned red as the elder placed himself on his lap. "You're extremely hot, the hottest client I have ever had. I want to have sex with you, please?" Jimin asked in pout as he rubbed on Jungkook's chest. 

Jungkook gently grabbed his hands. "No. I'm sorry, Jimin, but I can't." Jungkook whispered as he looked down. Jimin blinked a couple times before he sat down next to him. "I really don't like rejection." Jimin mumbled as he crossed his arms back over his chest. Jungkook sighed softly as he looked over at Jimin. Jimin looked back at him with an attitude before he glanced down. 

"You do want me! Look at that thing!" Jimin exclaimed as he pointed to Jungkook's boner in his tight jeans. Jungkook blushed and gulped as he tried to cover it up. "N-No..." Jimin scoffed and reached over to start rubbing Jungkook through his jeans. "It's so big... and you so want me too." Jimin whispered softly into Jungkook's ear before he leaned down and began to give Jungkook soft open-mouth kisses on his neck. 

Jimin's hand pressed down against Jungkook's hard-on before he started to palm him. Jimin smirked at the little squeaks and grunts that escaped Jungkook's throat as he squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away. Jimin licked up Jungkook's neck causing him to tense up and catch his breath. "You want me too, just say it..." Jimin whispered into his ear. 

Jungkook grabbed Jimin's hand and turned back to him with his reddened face. "Yes, Jimin. I want you, badly. But I can't. We can't. It's not going to happen so please... stop." Jimin got up and shook his head. "Where are my clothes? I'm leaving." Jungkook stood up and grabbed his arms. "You can't leave Jimin! I have you for the whole night!" Jungkook said. 

Jimin tried to move away from him. "Just fuck off! Let me go!!! You don't want me, you just want someone to play house with you! That's not going to be me! Either we have sex or I'm le- leaving... what... what are you doing?" Jimin asked. His body was stiff as Jungkook embraced him warmly. "Hugging you..." Jungkook whispered. 

Jimin looked around as he tried to figure out what to do. "I.. I'm... do I just stand here?" Jimin asked. Jungkook shook his head. "You hug me back." He whispered. Jimin hesitated before he wrapped his arms around Jungkook's waist. Jimin's body relaxed as he leaned into Jungkook more. 

"You're not leaving... you haven't picked your movie and you seemed excited about it." Jungkook whispered. Jimin rested his head on Jungkook's shoulder. "Can we keep doing this?" Jimin asked. Jungkook chuckled and hugged Jimin tighter as he closed his eyes and buried his face in Jimin's neck. "Yeah, we can. For as long as you'd like, Jimin."


	8. Fools

Yoongi smiled as he opened the door. "Hey." Namjoon smiled back and shook his hand. "Hey hyung! How's married life?" Yoongi chuckled. "I um... it's different I suppose." Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows before he and Yoongi both looked at Taehyung who was standing behind Namjoon. He had sneezed. 

Taehyung sniffled and blushed as he looked up. "I have allergies." Yoongi locked his eyes with Taehyung's as the younger blushed more and looked away. "Come in!" Yoongi said as he moved to the side. Namjoon and Taehyung both walked in. "I'll take the couch." Namjoon said as he set his bag down next to the couch. Yoongi lightly cleared his throat. "I'll show you to the guest room, Taehyung." Taehyung nodded before he followed the elder. 

Taehyung set his bag down and looked around the room. Yoongi leaned in the door way. "Um.. h-how have you been?" Yoongi asked. Taehyung scoffed. "Like you care." Taehyung said as he got his medicine out. Yoongi sighed. "Taehyung, you know I do." Taehyung rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom. Yoongi walked into the room and shut the door behind him. 

Taehyung walked back out and looked over at Yoongi before he sat down on the bed and started to take his things out of his bag. Yoongi sat next to him and gently placed his hand on Taehyung's thigh. "Taehyung... can we just talk?" Taehyung chuckled in disbelief. "No. You're married and I have a girlfriend." Yoongi scooted closer. "Really? You? A girlfriend?" 

Taehyung stopped and looked over at Yoongi. He scoffed. "And why is that so shocking?" Yoongi smirked. "You know why.... you use to beg me for dick. You couldn't get enough of it. In your ass... down your throat.." Yoongi whispered seductively as his hand moved up Taehyung's thigh. “All the time...” 

The younger gulped and readjusted his glasses. "T-that might be true.... but you chose her. So, too bad." Taehyung said as he pushed Yoongi's hand away. Yoongi sighed. "Baby-" Taehyung stood up and laughed. "Baby?! Really, Yoongi?! You chose her! I gave you plenty of opportunities to break up with her, but you wanted a better image!" 

Yoongi stood up. "You were a minor at the time!" Taehyung rolled his eyes. "Okay, but I wasn't the year you proposed, I wasn't two fucking weeks ago when you married her! You're just a little fucking bitch! You can't man up and own your fucking feelings! So please, leave me alone." Taehyung said before he tried to leave. Yoongi grabbed his arm. "Taehyung, I can’t stop thinking about you... every fucking moment I spend with her, I wish I was with you. I need you..." 

Taehyung yanked his arm away. "Yeah well you had me, but you fucking screwed that up, didn't you? I'm not going to wait around for you, Yoongi. You had plenty of chances. I only have so much to give and you've sucked every ounce of love and desperation out of me. I am so over it!" Taehyung shook his head as he walked closer to the door. He turned back to speak once more. "You know, I would of never come here if it weren't for Jungkook. So please, leave me alone for the next eighteen... twenty hours that we're here." Taehyung said before he left the room. 

Yoongi ran his fingers through his hair as he sat back on the bed and groaned. He got up and walked out to the living room. Yoongi looked at Namjoon since Taehyung wouldn't meet his eyes. "Have you two eaten yet?" Namjoon shook his head. Yoongi smiled. "Alright, what do you guys want?” Namjoon looked over at Taehyung. “Tae?” Taehyung shrugged and sighed out as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows as he nudged him. “What’s wrong with you?” Taehyung looked at Yoongi before he huffed out. “Nothing, hyung! Just drowsy from the medicine.” Namjoon smiled and ruffled his hair. Yoongi sat down in the chair across from Taehyung. “We can get your favorite, Tae.” Yoongi said softly. Taehyung looked up and glared at him. “I don’t care, just get something.” 

Yoongi sighed out and watched as Namjoon stood up. “Shit! You two figure it out, I gotta take this.” Namjoon said before he answered his phone. Taehyung rolled his eyes as Yoongi got up and sat next to him. “Taehyung... please, can you let up just so we can pick something to eat? After we figure that out, you can go back to being mad at me.” Taehyung rolled his eyes before he turned to Yoongi. 

The elder gently grabbed his face and kissed his passionately. Taehyung pushed Yoongi away and slapped his face. Yoongi winced as he rubbed his cheek and moved his jaw. Taehyung got up and went into the kitchen. Yoongi sighed as he got up and followed him. Taehyung grabbed his shirt and pushed him up against the refrigerator. “You do not get to do that.” Taehyung said through gritted teeth. 

Yoongi sighed softly and gently placed his hand over Taehyung’s. “Calm down, baby.” Taehyung shoved him, Yoongi winced again. “Do not call me that! God! Get it through your thick, MARRIED, skull. I’m done. Don’t ever touch me again, do you understand?” Taehyung asked. Yoongi nodded and held his hands up. Taehyung shoved him again as he let go of his shirt. “Good. Now, why don’t you just order pizza. You already know what kind I like. I’ll ask Namjoon what he wants.” Taehyung said before he shoved past Yoongi. 

The elder sighed out and rubbed his shoulder before he pulled his phone out and opened the pizza store’s app. He walked out of the kitchen as Namjoon walked back in and grabbed his bag. Taehyung and Yoongi both watched him. “What are you doing, hyung?” Taehyung asked as fear crept up his neck. Namjoon blushed. “Sorry... but my boyfriend needs me... I’m sorry, Yoongi-hyung.” Yoongi waved him off and quickly looked down at his phone as he smiled to himself. 

Taehyung on the other hand was panicking. Namjoon smiled at him. “I’ll come get you in the morning, alright?” Taehyung stood up. “Hyung-“ “Bye!” Namjoon said before he left. Taehyung scoffed before he looked over at Yoongi who had a smug look on his face that quickly turned into a frown. 

Taehyung rolled his eyes. “Fuck me.” He said as he sat back down and looked back up at Yoongi who met his eyes, playfulness and mischievousness dancing behind his own. Taehyung groaned and laid down on the couch. “Fuck. Me.”

—

Jimin nuzzled into Jungkook as they started their third movie. Jungkook pulled him closer and blushed as he smelled his hair. "Jimin?" Jungkook asked softly. Jimin looked up at him and blushed. "Yes, Jungkook?" Jimin said softly. Jungkook gulped as he eyed Jimin's very pump lips. "I uh... could I ask you something?" Jungkook asked. Jimin smiled. "You just did... but if it's if you can fuck me... it's a hard fucking yes." Jimin said as he gently brushed his lips against Jungkook's. 

Jungkook chuckled and bit his bottom lip. "No, that's not my question..." Jimin pouted. "Ugh I know... I just really want you to fuck me... I bet you have a very sexy body..." Jimin whispered as he tried to put his hand up Jungkook's shirt. Jungkook laughed and stopped him. "Jimin!" Jimin pouted. "Ughhh Fine Fine! What? What is your question, you beautiful man?" 

Jungkook blushed brightly as he held Jimin's hand. He gently interlaced their fingers. "How did you get into this? Being an escort?" Jimin sighed softly. "I needed money for school. I was in high demand so I dropped out and now, I do this full time. Don't worry, I get tested all the time. So, if you could please rip my clothes off and fuck the life out of me, that would be great." Jimin said before he began to kiss on Jungkook's neck. 

Jungkook sighed out. "Jimin..." Jimin pouted and looked at Jungkook. He started to tear up. "Please..." Jimin whispered. Jungkook looked between his lips and his eyes. ".... Are you seriously twenty-three?" Jungkook asked. Jimin gulped and nodded his head before he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Jungkook's "Please, Jungkook... I want you." Jungkook closed his eyes and kissed Jimin softly. 

Jimin wrapped his arms around Jungkook's neck as he pulled him on top of him as he laid back on the couch and made out with Jungkook. Jimin moaned out as Jungkook felt him up and sucked on his neck. Jungkook pulled back and began to remove their clothes until they were both left in their boxers. Jungkook stood up and bent down to pick Jimin up. He wrapped his arms around Jungkook's neck and smiled before they reconnected their lips and moved to Jungkook's room.


	9. Be My Mistake

Yoongi watched Taehyung as he ate another slice of pizza. “You do know that was from my side right?” He asked. Taehyung looked over at him before he got a bit closer and took a bite of the pizza. Yoongi chuckled and shook his head. “God, you’re such a fucking child.” Taehyung set his piece down and turned to Yoongi. “Didn’t seem to bother you when I was fourteen, when you took my virginity? Remember that?” Taehyung said before he rolled his eyes and turned away. 

Yoongi smirked and chuckled. “Of course I remember. God... that night was amazing.” Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. “What the fuck? No it wasn’t! That shit hurt like a bitch!” Plus it was awkward as fuck since we were in the back of your brother’s disgusting van.” Yoongi smiled. “No! I didn’t mean the sex! The sex was awful, you cried the entire time. I meant before and after it. Eh, the blow job was good, you’ve always been good at those though.” 

Taehyung blushed. “I had a good teacher.” He mumbled. Yoongi smirked. “Anyways, I meant the time we spent together before and after.” Taehyung looked over at him and smiled a bit. “It was nice... and super romantic. God, I miss when you weren’t an asshole.” Yoongi sighed. Taehyung turned towards the elder on the couch and rested his elbow on the back of the couch as his hand supported his head. He smiled again before he looked down as he picked at the sofa. 

“I remember being so fucking nervously the entire time leading up to it... but as soon as we were together, I was fine.” Taehyung gave Yoongi a melancholy smile and looked back down. Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. “Why were your nervous? We had been seeing each other for like two months at that point.” Yoongi said. Taehyung let a tear escape his eyes. “Because I was so in love with you, I kept thinking; ‘This is it, Taehyung. If you show him how ready you are, maybe you two can officially be together then eventually get married someday.’ I was a stupid kid.” Taehyung said. 

Taehyung removed his glasses and wiped away the continuous tears. Yoongi looked down and kept quiet. Taehyung sniffled. “Being with you was the most exhilarating, most beautiful, most addicting, most exhausting and most humiliating thing I have ever done in my life. You hurt me so many times, so bad... I should of left you when you started dating Jungkook’s sister!” Yoongi looked up at him. “I thought you wanted me to use her as a front! You’re the one who introduced us!” Yoongi exclaimed. 

Taehyung shook his head. “When did I EVER say I wanted to continue to hide our relationship?! Countless times I tried to hold your hand in public, I tried to kiss you, I tried to hug you. I tried calling you by your pet names, but you’d cut me off every time!” Yoongi sighed. “I was scared...” Taehyung shook his head. “And I wasn’t?! Whatever Yoongi, defend yourself all you want. You broke my heart and there’s no fucking way you’re going to fix this. Also, you are a gay man married to a woman in the fucking twenty first century! Do you know how stupid that is?! Everyone would accept you and you know it! Also your parents love me!” 

Yoongi wiped away at his own tears. “I know they do! I... Taehyung I can’t.” Taehyung shoved Yoongi before he started to hit his chest as he cried. “You fucking ass hole!” Yoongi cried as he held Taehyung tightly. “I’m sorry, Taehyung.” Yoongi whispered over and over until Taehyung calmed down and cried against the elder’s chest. “I am so sorry, Taehyung.” Yoongi whispered as he cried and held Taehyung close. 

“I hate that I love you still...” Taehyung said after he calmed down a bit. Yoongi sighed out and kissed the top of Taehyung’s head. “I love you more then you will ever know, Taehyung. I thought you and I were a mistake. I still feel that way, it feels wrong and now that’s probably just because of how guilty I feel.... Taehyung, I don’t care what others will think. Being married to Yeri these past two weeks have been the most miserable days I’ve ever had. Aside from the day you broke up with me... I don’t want to be with her anymore. You and I... we can move away. We can start fresh and be together.” 

Taehyung held onto Yoongi’s arm that was across his chest. “You’d still be married.” Taehyung said with a pout. Yoongi moved back a bit. “Then I’ll get an annulment.” Yoongi said. Taehyung sniffled and moved back a bit as he looked into Yoongi’s eyes. “Really?” Taehyung asked in a whisper. Yoongi nodded before he smiled and gently caressed Taehyung’s face. “I love you so much, Taehyung...” Yoongi whispered before he leaned forward. 

Taehyung out his hand on Yoongi’s chest, he looked up into Yoongi’s eyes. “I love you too, Yoongi.” Taehyung whispered softly. Yoongi smiled before he started to lean in again. Taehyung gulped as he felt Yoongi’s breath hit his lips. Yoongi opened his eyes and looked Taehyung over before he stood up and held his hand out. “Let go get in my bed.” Taehyung took his hand and smiled as he followed the elder to the bedroom. 

—

Jimin blushed as Jungkook hovered over him and removed his boxers. Jungkook looked Jimin's body over and gulped as he ran his finger tips down it. Jimin breathed heavier as Jungkook took his time to wrap his hand around Jimin's hard cock. Jimin moaned as soon as he touched it. "Please, Jungkookie..." Jimin whined. 

Jungkook blinked a couple times before he looked up at Jimin. He blushed as he moved his hand and stood up. "No no no. We can't. I can't! I need to be helping you!" Jimin whined. "You are by fucking me! PLEASE?!" Jungkook looked Jimin over and felt his mouth water. He had been craving Jimin ever since the moment they met, Jungkook just couldn't accept it. 

Jimin started to stroke his own cock. He moaned out. "Jungkook... come fuck me." Jimin said seductively as he stroked himself harder and faster. "I'm so horny, Kookie..." Jungkook gulped and dropped his jaw a bit as he watched. Jimin moaned again and threw his head back as he arched his back. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum, Jungkook... can I cum for you?" Jungkook opened his mouth to speak, but ended up squeaking as he quickly shut it. 

Jimin giggled a bit before he furrowed his eyebrows and moaned. "Uhhh, Jungkook!" Jimin shouted before he came all over himself. Jungkook felt his own cock grow more and twitch in his boxers as he watched Jimin orgasm. Jimin breathed heavily as he looked over at Jungkook and licked his cum off his lips. Jungkook winced as his dick started to hurt. "That um... you..." 

Jimin motioned for Jungkook to come closer with his pointer finger. Jungkook walked over to him. Jimin brought Jungkook's face down and kissed him. "Clean me up?" He asked sweetly. Jungkook looked down at Jimin's toned stomach before he looked up at Jimin and nodded. Jungkook moved down and licked Jimin's tip before he moved up and started to lick his cum off of his stomach. 

Jungkook left kisses after each drop of cum he licked up. Jimin moaned and reached down to jerk himself off again, but Jungkook pinned his hand down. He continued to lick and kiss up to Jimin's lips where he kissed Jimin ravenously. Jimin moaned and wrapped his arms around Jungkook's neck. Jungkook pulled away as he got back on top of him. Jimin sat up a bit and smirked as he showed Jungkook his cum that laid under his tongue before he locked his eyes with Jungkook's and swallowed. 

Jungkook blushed and gently tilted Jimin's head up a bit as he gently rubbed his thumb against his bottom lip. Jimin blushed as well as his heart began to pound against his chest. Jungkook leaned forward and kissed Jimin passionately as he tiled his head back further, placing his hands on Jimin's neck. 

Jimin moaned as they made out. He slowly pulled Jungkook's boxers down and smiled against his lips before he pulled away and pushed Jungkook down next to him, getting on top of him. Jimin started to push Jungkook inside of him. Jimin moaned and dug his nails into Jungkook’s chest. Jimin smirked. “This is going to be the best sex you’ve ever had.”


	10. I Can Save You, If You Let Me

"That... wow... that was amazing." Jungkook said as he stared at the ceiling. Jimin giggled next to him before he turned on his side and placed his hand on Jungkook's chest. "I told you, best sex you've ever had." Jungkook laughed a bit before he wrapped his arm around Jimin's small waist. 

Jimin looked over at the clock and sighed softly. "This almost feels like a dream... I really don't want to wake up from it..." Jimin said as he looked down and pouted. Jungkook gently ran his fingers through Jimin's hair. "You want me to see if I can keep you for the whole day?" Jungkook asked softly as he watched Jimin. 

Jimin smiled and hugged Jungkook's neck as he rested his head on his chest. "You can't... I have other clients to see tonight. They'll want me back before then." Jungkook groaned softly and wrapped his other arm around Jimin and held him close. "Fine... I'll try for tomorrow night then." 

Jimin giggled softly and closed his eyes. "I'd love that, Jungkook." Jimin whispered before he started to fall asleep. Jungkook smiled and reached over to turn his lights off. "Good night, Jimin." Jungkook whispered. Jimin nuzzled into his neck. "Good night, Jungkook."

—

"Again? Seriously hyung?" Taehyung asked before he giggled as Yoongi kissed on his neck. "Yeah, I can't get enough of you baby." Yoongi whispered before he moved back up and made out with Taehyung. The younger wrapped his arms around Yoongi's neck and his legs around his waist. Taehyung moaned as Yoongi pushed his cock inside of him. "I love you, hyung." Taehyung whispered before he moaned out as Yoongi started to move again. 

Yoongi smirked as he held himself up and watched Taehyung as he moved underneath him. Taehyung moaned out and tilted his head back a bit, his glasses slid down his nose a little when he moved his head back and looked up at Yoongi. 

Yoongi smirked as he watched the younger's eyes roll back as he moaned loudly. Yoongi licked his lips as he pulled back. "Flip over, baby." Taehyung smiled as he sat up and kissed Yoongi a couple times before he turned over and gripped the sheets as he readied himself. Yoongi smacked his ass a couple times before he phone began to ring. Yoongi glanced over at it before he started to push back inside of the younger. 

Taehyung moaned out before he bit his bottom lip and looked back at the elder. "Fuck me, Yoongi." Taehyung said seductively. Yoongi moaned a bit as Taehyung started to fuck himself as he grew impatient. "Fuck yes, baby... just like that." Yoongi said as he watched. Taehyung rested his head on the bed as he moved faster. Yoongi was about to start meeting his movements, but his phone rang again. 

Yoongi sighed softly and reached over for it. He looked at the screen and panicked a bit. Taehyung looked back to watch himself as he fucked himself, he looked up at Yoongi who was answering his phone. "Hello?" Yoongi asked before he closed his eyes and held his moan back. Taehyung was about to stop, but Yoongi gripped his ass with his other hand and sped up. Taehyung bit his bottom lip hard as he whimpered and moved back on Yoongi's cock faster to match the elder's thrusts. 

"Yoongi?" Yeri said through the phone. Yoongi swallowed back another moan. "Yes? Yeah I'm here. What's up?" "I have news and I'm not sure how you're going to take it. I wish I was there in person to tell you, but I figured you'd want to know as soon as I did." Yoongi gripped Taehyung's hips as he placed his phone between his ear and his shoulder. "W-What is it?" Yoongi asked before he started to pound into Taehyung. Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows as he moaned out into the pillow. 

"Well... I'm pregnant. I know we said we wanted to wait, but it seems as though you got me pregnant on our wedding night." Yoongi stopped and moved away from Taehyung. He sat down on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. "You're joking right?" Yoongi asked in disbelief. Taehyung sat up and crawled over to Yoongi. He kissed on his neck for a moment before he got down in front of him and started to suck on his cock. 

Yoongi pushed Taehyung's hair back as he watched him. "I'm not joking, Yoongi. I missed my period and I took five tests, they all say I'm pregnant." Yoongi scoffed. "Okay. We'll talk about this later. I gotta go." "No, Yoongi-" Yoongi hung up and tossed his phone behind him. Taehyung pulled away and pouted as he gently caressed Yoongi's cheek. "What's wrong hyung?" Taehyung asked sweetly. 

Yoongi sighed and shook his head. He gave Taehyung a small smile before he leaned back on his hands. "Nothing, baby... why did you stop? You know I love watching you suck my cock." Taehyung blushed before he moved back down and started to suck the elder off again. Yoongi looked back and grabbed Taehyung's glasses and put them on his face. "God, you're so sexy." Yoongi whispered before he softly sighed.

Taehyung blushed and giggled as Yoongi pulled him into his lap. "Hyung, I wasbt done!" Yoongi smiled and kissed him. "I know... but I just want to hold you..." Taehyung pouted and gently ran his fingers through Yoongi's hair. "Are you sure you're okay, baby?" Yoongi smiled a bit and nodded before he hugged Taehyung tightly. "I'm fine." Yoongi whispered before burying his face in Taehyung's neck. The younger furrowed his eyebrows and pouted as he held Yoongi until they both fell asleep.

—

The next morning Jimin woke up first. He quietly and gently wiggles out of Jungkook's embrace. He smiled and he gently pushed Jungkook's hair back and kissed his forehead. Jimin began to look for his clothes he had came with. He sighed softly once he didn't find them in Jungkook's room. He walked out and looked around the living room. 

He groaned quietly before he began to pick up their clothes. He folded them and set them nicely on the coffee table before he started to cleanup the living room and kitchen. Jungkook yawned and stretched before he sat up and ruffled his hair. He grabbed a pair of his boxers and put them on before he walked out of his room. "Jimin?" Jungkook said a bit groggily. 

Jimin blushed before he turned around and smiled sheepishly at Jungkook. "Hi.. um... I wasn't suppose to be here when you got up. I was just looking for my clothes." Jimin said as he watched Jungkook walk over to him. Jungkook pouted as he stretched again, Jimin bit his bottom lip as he watched Jungkook's muscles flex. 

Jungkook sighed out and walked over to the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth before he stuck his head back out. "I bought you a tooth brush if you want to brush your teeth." Jimin furrowed his eyebrows before he walked into the bathroom and took the tooth brush. "Thank you, can you get my clothes while I do this?" Jimin asked. Jungkook nodded before he kissed Jimin's cheek. Jimin furrowed his eyebrows again and slowly started to brush his teeth as he watched Jungkook leave. 

After Jimin was finished, he walked out to the living room and sighed. He watched as Jungkook set a plate of food down on the small kitchen isle. Jimin walked over and looked around. "So... my clothes?" Jungkook looked at him and smiled. "I put your underwear on the stool. Jimin looked down to his left before he grabbed them and put them on. "And the rest?" Jimin asked. Jungkook smiled. "You'll get the rest after you eat." 

Jimin scoffed. "Seriously? I'm not a fucking child, Jungkook. Just give me my shit so I can leave." Jungkook set a glass of juice down. "No." Jimin groaned. "Jungkook, last night was amazing! I actually really, REALLY, enjoyed it, but times up now! I have to go back. Play time is over." Jimin said as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

Jungkook walked up to him and pulled him close. "I just want to take care of you before you go... please eat something." Jungkook said before he pouted cutely. Jimin laughed. "God... you're not falling for me are you?" Jimin asked. Jungkook blushed a bit before his eye widened and he stepped back. "No! Pft... no. God! I'm not stupid! Plus I really feel like you lied to me yesterday about your age just so you could get me in bed." 

Jimin looked down. "I did, but I had to have sex with you. He'd know if I didn't..." Jimin said as he looked down and crossed his arms over his chest. Jungkook scoffed. "How old are you?" Jimin looked up at him and blinked away a couple of tears, hoping Jungkook wouldn't of noticed. "I'm sixteen." Jungkook gently grabbed Jimin's face and looked into his eyes. "You're telling the truth?" He asked sternly. 

Jimin's bottom lip quivered before he nodded. "I'm sorry, Jungkook... I just told you what I tell all my other first time clients who are scared to have sex with me... I'm really sorry." Jungkook sighed before he hugged Jimin tightly. "I get it okay.. I'm just mad at myself for being so weak." Jimin gently pushed Jungkook away and wiped his tears away. He quickly ate. "Can I have my clothes now?" Jimin asked softly. 

Jungkook nodded his head before he went and grabbed Jimin’s clothes. He watched as Jimin got dressed and took a deep breath. He met Jungkook's eyes and smiled a bit before he caressed his cheek. "Thank you, for last night and for breakfast..." Jimin said as he looked down at Jungkook's lips. Jungkook brushed some of Jimin's hair out of his face. "You're welcome... I'll see you tomorrow night, okay?" Jimin leaned forward and kissed Jungkook. The elder hesitated before he kissed Jimin back, deepening the kiss as he pulled his body against his own. 

Jimin pushed away after a couple minutes. "You won't see me tomorrow... or ever again.. just forget about me, okay?" Jimin whispered before he walked over to the door. Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. "No! Jimin, I told you that I was going to help you!" Jimin wiped his tears away. "Jungkook, do you know how long I've been doing this? This is my life, unfortunately. I have no choice." Jungkook shook his head. "No, Jimin, you do! I can hel-" "Good bye, Jungkook." Jimin said before he shut the front door behind him and ran outside to the big SUV.


	11. The Ugly Truth

Taehyung yawned and cuddled closer to Yoongi as the elder held him close. "Baby... wake up." Yoongi whispered into his ear. Taehyung groaned before he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He got up and stretched. Yoongi licked his lips as he sat back against the head board and watched him. Taehyung sighed softly and smiled as he looked at the elder. 

“What?” Taehyung asked in a whisper. Yoongi leaned over and grabbed Taehyung’s hand. He gently kissed it. “I love you, Taehyung.” Taehyung smiled and squeezed the elder’s hand. “I love you too, hyung. I’ll be back okay?” Taehyung said before he walked out of the room. Yoongi sighed before he got up and went to freshen up. 

Taehyung walked back in and was about to get on the bed but Yoongi’s phone lit up on the floor. Taehyung picked it up and glanced at it. He scrolled through the million texts and missed calls from Yeri. Yoongi walked back in and smiled. “Do you want to eat first or have some morning sex?” Taehyung looked up at Yoongi and held his phone up. “Your wife is blowing up your phone.” Taehyung said as he tossed it on the bed. 

Yoongi sighed and picked it up. He turned it off and crawled on the bed. “Come here baby.” Taehyung crossed his arms over his chest. “Just fucking tell me what’s going on, hyung.” Taehyung said. Yoongi sighed and patted the bed. “Can you sit with me?” Taehyung shook his head. “Tell me.” Yoongi sighed and looked away. “She’s pregnant.” Taehyung scoffed. “So, you’re staying with her? Tell me, were you ever going to leave her or were you going to fucking string me along again?! I AM NOT GOING TO BE YOUR FUCKING SIDE PIECE MIN YOONGI! I deserve so much better that this! Than you! I’m just a dirty little secret! Aren’t I?” 

Yoongi stood up and shook his head. “No! Baby, no! You mean the world to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you!” Taehyung put his clothes back on before he went and packed his back. Yoongi pulled his pants on before he ran after him. “Taehyung! Would you just calm down! I don’t want to-“ “FUCK YOU.” Taehyung said as tears streamed down his face. 

Yoongi held back his own tears, he hated seeing Taehyung like this and it was worse knowing it was because of him. “Taehyung...” Yoongi said softly. Taehyung laughed. “God! I am SO fucking stupid! Have a nice fucking life, Yoongi. Seriously, never talk to me again.” Taehyung said before he walked to the front door and opened it. “Baby-“ 

Taehyung and Yoongi both looked at Yeri. Yeri furrowed her eyebrows before she focused on Taehyung. “Tae.. what’s wrong?” Taehyung scoffed and shook his head. He looked back at Yoongi before he looked at Yeri. “Noona, you deserve better.” Yoongi’s breath caught in his chest. Yeri furrowed her eyebrows. “What do you mean?” Taehyung looked at Yoongi again before he cried more. 

“Ask your husband. Just know. You deserve so much better than this asshole.” Taehyung said as he stared into Yoongi’s eyes. Yeri put her hand on his arm. “Taehyung-“ Taehyung looked at her before he gave her a tight hug. “I am so sorry, noona.” Taehyung whispered before he left. Yeri looked at Yoongi. “What is he talking about? What happened?!” Yoongi sighed as he looked at his wife before he took off after Taehyung. 

—

Jimin looked out the window and pouted. "You're not taking me back to the house?" He asked. "Nope, boss wants to see you again." Jimin gulped and brought his knees to his chest as they continued to drive. 

Once they got there, the driver got out and opened the door for Jimin. Jimin gulped before he got out and walked into the apartment with the driver. Jimin sat down on the couch and twiddled his thumbs. The driver knocked on a door before he left. Jimin watched as his boss opened the door and leaned against the frame as he eyed Jimin. 

Jimin gulped before he got up and walked into the room and removed his clothes. His boss lifted his chin. "Go take a shower, then come back and put that bow tie on. I have some new, upper class clients coming and they are all interested in you." Jimin's eyes widened with fear. "You're selling me, sir?" 

Jimin watched as his boss shrugged. "Depends on how much they're offering. You are my best, you bring the most costumers in and I love having my own fun with you... I'm not sure. But some of them are also selling." Jimin looked down. "Are you selling any of the other boys?" His boss stepped closer and smirked. "Yes, selling and trading. The others are coming soon, but I just have to show you off so you'll be offering us drinks, sitting on my lap when I tell you to... letting the other guys fuck you if they want." 

Jimin looked down and nodded. "Are they bringing their boys?" "Yes, it's show and tell night. So, once you're done getting cleaned up, come out in that robe and bow tie, it's at a different location." Jimin nodded. "And what's tonight?" Jimin asked. His boss sighed. "A new client wants to spend the night with you. And make sure you have enough makeup, he likes to be rough." Jimin nodded. “Okay. Go, hurry. Don’t take your time.” Jimin watched as he left before he went and took a shower. 

Jimin sighed out as the warm water hit his skin. Normally, he let all of his anger, fear and sadness out when he showered. But, Jimin smiled as he gently touched his chest and stomach. He giggled a bit as he thought about his night with Jungkook. The way the elder caressed his body as they sat on the couch curled up together. The way Jungkook would smile any time Jimin would smile or be shocked by something in the movies they were watching. Jimin sighed softly as he thought about Jungkook’s laugh, how warm and obnoxiously loud it was. And how adorable it was. 

Jimin jumped as someone banged on the bathroom door. “Hurry the fuck up!” Jimin turned the water off and quickly dried off and blow dried his hair. He opened the door and took the bag from the driver. “Thank you.” Jimin said in a small voice. He started to close the door but flinched as the driver forced it back open. “I’ve never seen you naked before.... I get why you’re the favorite. Look at that ass.” 

Jimin ignored him and began to take his makeup out. Jimin froze as he felt a hand on his backside. “I have to get ready or else he’ll be mad.” Jimin whispered before he stepped to the side. Jimin looked up and watched as the driver ticked his head and shut the bathroom door behind him. “If you stay quiet and let me do what I want, I won’t make your bruises worse.” He said as he forced Jimin to bend over. 

Jimin began to cry as he tried to move away. “Please don’t! Please! He’ll get mad at me!” Jimin pleaded as he tried to get out of his grasp. The driver sighed and pulled his pants and boxers off. “Sorry kid, it’s nothing personal. The boss is underpaying me and I’ve tried to get a raise, he’s making so much money off of you alone, I just think some of that money is mine. If he’s not gonna give me a raise, then I’ll take it from you.” 

He gripped Jimin’s wet hair as he pulled his head back. “You have such a nice ass. It’s a win-win for everyone who matters. Boss gets to keep his money and I get to stick my dick in something.” Jimin covered his mouth as he screamed as the driver shoved his cock inside of him. He pulled Jimin back further and whispered into his ear before he began to fuck him. “Except you. But you don’t matter, you’re just a dirty whore. A pleasure hole. You’ll never matter to anyone.”


	12. Fiery Pits Of Hell

Jungkook sighed out as he gently touched the side of his bed that Jimin had laid on last night. Jungkook groaned as he stared at his ceiling. "I'm falling in love with an escort... a CHILD escort! Oh my god! I'm going to hell or whatever. I'll be a tiny bug in my next life and will get squished by a big shoe because I had SEX with a fucking MINOR! I'M FALLING IN LOVE WITH HIM! What is wrong with me?!" Jungkook shouted at himself. "AND he never wants to see me again... god... I've screwed up. My dad is going to kill me if Jimin's boss doesn't kill me first." 

Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows as he listened to his best friend talk to himself. Taehyung's eyebrows shot up before he ran into Jungkook's room. "KOOKS!" Jungkook screamed and quickly covered himself up. "HYUNG!!!!" Taehyung turned red and shut the door. "SHIT SORRY! GOD PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Taehyung shouted through the door. 

Jungkook quickly got up and got dressed. He opened his door. "Don't you knock?!" Taehyung chuckled. "Sorry! I got excited! Did you find out anything?" Jungkook blushed and smiled like an idiot. "His name is Jimin." Taehyung nodded. "No surname?" Jungkook pouted. "No... um... he's.. uh..." Taehyung smiled. "OH MY GOD! Wait! You've fallen for him! Did you two fuck last night?" 

Jungkook gulped and rubbed the back of his neck. "Please don't get mad at me... I DIDN'T KNOW! Ugh I feel so fucking guilty..." Jungkook said with a pout as he sat down on the couch. Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows before he sat next to him. "What?" Jungkook gulped. "Okay, he told me that he was twenty three but he said that to get me in bed..." Taehyung stared at him. "So... how old is he?!" 

Jungkook groaned and put his head down. "Sixteen... I'M GONNA BURN IN HELL!" Jungkook cried out. Taehyung sighed and patted Jungkook's shoulder. "You didn't know... don't beat yourself up about it. Were you gentle with him?" Taehyung asked. Jungkook sighed. "I tried to be, but he kinda took over and.. well..” Jungkook turned red as his eyes widened. “I think a sixteen year old schooled me on sex...” 

Jungkook was silent for a moment before he groaned out again. “I’M DISGUSTING!” Taehyung sighed and smacked his arm. “Jungkook! Stop it! You didn’t know!” Jungkook looked at him. “BUT I KNOW NOW AND I STILL WANT HIM!” Taehyung sighed. “You know you’ll wait for him.” 

Jungkook licked his lips and nodded his head. “Of course... but I’ve already had a taste and it’s going to be so fucking hard.... fuck, what am I talking about?! HE DOESN’T WANT TO SEE ME EVER AGAIN!” Taehyung sighed. “JUNGKOOK! SNAP OUT OF IT! He really doesn’t have control over that as long as you pay right?” Jungkook nodded. “But-“ “No buts! Let’s start working on the next phase.” Taehyung said before he got up and grabbed his laptop. 

There was a knock on the door. Taehyung handed it to Jungkook before he walked over and answered it. Taehyung was about to slam the door shut but Yoongi forced the door open. He panted as he looked up at Taehyung. “Go away.” Taehyung said. Jungkook looked over and furrowed his eyebrows. “Yoongi-hyung?” Yoongi stepped closer to Taehyung. “Tae, just let me explain-“ Taehyung scoffed. “Just fuck off, Yoongi! I don’t want you anywhere near me-“ 

“NO!” Yoongi shouted. “SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK! Damn...” Taehyung crossed his arms over his chest and waited. “I am in love with you and I am so sorry I hurt you, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to make that up to you... but I choose you Taehyung.” Taehyung looked around. “What? Do you want me to shoot fucking fireballs out of my mouth or fucking shoot electric bolts out of my ass?! “I choose you”? Seriously?” 

Yoongi covered Taehyung’s mouth. “I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU! I want to be with you. I want to grow old with you, Taehyung. It has always been you and I am so sorry I’ve been such a fucking coward. You deserve the world and I want to show you that I can give it to you if you just give me one last chance.” Yoongi said as he looked into Taehyung’s eyes. 

Taehyung put his hand on the door. “No. I am going to do better for myself. You don’t deserve me, Yoongi. If you come around me again, I will call the police. If you come back again, I’ll get a restraining order. WE. ARE. OVER.” Taehyung said before he pushed Yoongi back and slammed the door shut. He looked at Jungkook before he began to tear up. “We’ll... we’ll do this later. I am so sorry, Jungkook. I hope you can forgive me.” Taehyung said before he ran to his room. 

Jungkook sat back and breathed out before he got up and opened the front door. Yoongi looked up at him. “Jung-“ Jungkook flicked his wrist a couple times after he had punched Yoongi in the face. Yoongi held his nose as he doubled over. “Shit! I deserve that but my nose?!” Yoongi asked as he stood back up and twitched his nose a bit. Jungkook stared at him before he punched him again. Yoongi fell backwards and cradled his face. “Fuck!” 

Jungkook kicked his feet out of the door way. “That was for my sister and Taehyung. Get out of here.” Jungkook said in a deep/low voice before he shut the door. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack. He put it on his hand before he walked over to Taehyung’s door. He was about to knock, but decided to give him space. 

Jungkook walked back over to the couch and sighed as he sat down and pulled up the website for Jimin’s escort agency. He pulled up Jimin’s profile and stared at his picture. “Jimin.... I’m sorry, but I can’t stop. I have to help you.” Jungkook said before he picked his phone up and called his father. “Jungkook! Calling me for money?” 

Jungkook sighed. “Dad-“ “It’s fine, how much?” Jungkook bit his bottom lip. “Half a billion?” Jungkook asked sheepishly. His father kept silent for a while. “Cash?” He asked Jungkook. “Yes, please.” “Can I ask why you need this much?” Jungkook gulped. “Dad... I can’t tell you.” His father sighed. “Alright. Anything else? When do you want to come pick it up?” Jungkook rubbed the back of his neck. “Tonight? Also I think you should call your daughter. Her marriage is going to shit. Don’t worry, I already beat him up.” 

“Hmm, good boy, but no one messes with my little girl. I’ll call her now, hank you son. I’ll see you later tonight.” Jungkook’s father said before he hung up. Jungkook looked back at the picture of Jimin and blushed as he began to think about last night again. “HELL, JUNGKOOK!” He shouted to himself before he shut the laptop and went to his room. 

—

Jimin sighed as he shook. He was seated on the floor in the shower. He jumped as the shower door opened. “Hurry and get ready.” The driver said. Jimin scooted further into the corner. The driver sighed. “I’m sorry for being so rough... you need to fucking hurry though so I can help you cover those bruises.” Jimin cried more and covered his head. “I want my mom!” Jimin shouted. 

The driver sighed and walked over to him. He grabbed Jimin’s arm and yanked him to his feet. “YOUR MOTHER DIDN’T WANT YOU REMEMBER?! GETTING HIGH WAS MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOU! Boy, you should be thankful, you get fed, you get a roof over your head. A nice car to drive around in. All you have to do is let guys fuck you. You know you like it, so knock it off!” 

Jimin cried more as he looked into the man’s eyes. “You’re like a fucking prince around here. Everyone wants you.” He said as he ran his fingers through Jimin’s hair. Jimin flinched violently and shook more as he cried. “GOD! SHUT UP KID! SHUT UP!” The driver groaned and grabbed Jimin arms before he slammed him up against the wall harshly. He let Jimin’s limp body fall to the floor before he left to tell his boss that Jimin had fainted.


	13. Swine Flu

Jimin heard piercing white noise as he slowly sat back up. He heard muffled yelling as he blinked a couple times and held his head. It stopped once his boss and the driver noticed he was waking up again. Jimin looked up as his boss crouched down in front of him. "Are you nauseous?" Jimin lightly shook his head and winced in pain. "My head hurts... I want to go to the house, please?" Jimin asked softly. 

His boss smirked and shook his head. "Oh no, I'm not falling for that shit again, Jimin." Jimin shivered as he said his real name. "H-Harley." Jimin said. His boss smirked more. "Well right now, I'm not sure you can be him in this condition. I might just have to keep you in here and knock you out on meds.” 

Jimin started to stand up. "Give me some pain medicine and I can still work." Jimin mumbled. His boss waved his hand at the driver before he pulled Jimin out of the shower and stood behind him as he grabbed the make up. "You aren't going to cry like a little bitch when these other guys fuck you, right?" 

Jimin shook his head. "No sir..." Jimin said as he lifted his arms as his boss put makeup over the bruises on his hips. "Damn, he really pounded into you huh? You bled a bit." He said as he cleaned Jimin up. Jimin winced as he fixed his hair. He turned around and lifted his neck. He let his boss cover the big hand-print bruise around his neck. 

He stepped back and inspected his work. "Alright! You look all shiny and new! I'm gonna make so much money off of you tonight, baby." His boss said enthusiastically before he grabbed Jimin's robe and held it up for him. Jimin slipped it on and covered himself up. He took the bow tie from his boss and followed him out of the bathroom.

—

Jimin coughed as they walked through cigarette smoke in the noisy club they were in. Jimin slowly breathed in and out as his head pounded. "Get ready, they'll be here soon. Jimin's boss said as he sat down at the secluded table that was hidden by curtains. His boss sat down and pointed to the curtain behind him. "Marco is back there he'll make the drinks for you." 

Jimin's eyes widened. "Can I go see him now, sir?" He nodded. "Yeah, bring me back a bourbon." Jimin quickly walked behind the curtain and smiled at the little boy who was staring at all the drinks. "Junsu!" Jimin whispered. Jimin and the other boys had decided to call each other by their birth names when they were alone to have some type of normalcy. 

The little boy, only about twelve years old looked up and smiled instantly. "Jimin-hyung!" Jimin smiled as the boy hugged him tightly. "I haven't seen you in forever. We all miss you... they haven't been feeding us too much since you've been gone." Jimin held him close. "I'm sorry, Junsu... He's been having me work a lot." Junsu looked up at him and smiled. "He says you're the best! And you are! We really miss you, hyung..." 

Jimin wiped away a tear. "I missed you too... um could you quickly make me a bourbon? The boss wants it." Junsu nodded before he stepped back and turn to make it as Jimin disrobed and put the bow tie on. He looked behind him as the driver walked through with a couple other boys and put them behind the curtain that was behind Jimin and Junsu. Jimin's eyes locked with the driver's as he smirked at him. He walked back out to their boss and Jimin started to breathe again. 

Junsu handed him the drink and gave Jimin a small smile. Jimin smiled back and gently ruffled his hair before he stepped out and set a napkin down before he set the drink down. Jimin slowly looked up at a bunch of men who were staring at him. Jimin's boss looked up at him and smiled. "Ah, here he is! My star!" He said as he smacked Jimin's ass. All the other gross men eyed Jimin lustfully. 

Jimin wanted to scrunch his nose up in disgust. All the men looked like disgusting pigs, all oily and greasy and lust crazed. "Is this the one we're passing around tonight?" One of the guys asked. Jimin's boss shook his head. "Nah, if you wanna touch my star, you gonna pay up. He's the best. I think someone else brought one for us to pass along while we discuss business.” 

Jimin stopped breathing as a boy stepped out from behind the curtains. He was completely naked like Jimin and he kept his head down the whole time. Jimin tried to walk over to him, but his boss grabbed his wrist and pulled him down onto his lap. "Mr. Satori next to me wants a turn with you, he paid well so show him a good time." Jimin kept his eyes gulped to the boy that was being felt up. 

Jimin tried to get up, but his boss held onto him tightly. "Do I need to take you somewhere and discipline you?" He asked Jimin through gritted teeth. Jimin finally looked away and shook his head. "No... I'm sorry, sir." "Good boy, now go." Jimin got up and smiled at the man next to his boss. He held out his hand. "Come on cutie." Jimin said seductively. 

The little boy who was seated on one of the men's laps looked up and watched Jimin. His heart began to leap out of his chest. He wanted to call out to him, but all he could do was whimpered as their gross sweaty hands touched his body. Jimin brought the man to a bed that was located in the back. Jimin crawled onto the bed and watched as the man removed his clothes before he crawled on top of him. 

—

Jimin watched as the man left after he had finished. He had a couple minutes to himself to get cleaned up. Jimin felt a sob creep up to his throat as he thought about the boy. "Jihyun..." Jimin whispered. "He's still alive, thank you." Jimin whispered as he closed his eyes and let a few tears escape. Jimin quickly wiped them away as he slowly stood up and put his bow tie back on. 

Jimin walked back out and sat on his boss's lap. His eyes met Jihyun's. Jihyun started to tear up, but Jimin shook his head and gave him a small smile. Jimin flinched a bit as his boss began to touch him, jerking him off. "They want to see you hard. Hurry up." Jimin blushed. "Can I go do it myself?" Jimin whispered. His boss sighed and nodded as he let Jimin up. 

Jimin quickly went back to the bed and laid down. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind, letting only one thing come to his mind as he jerked himself off. He smiled a bit as he thought about Jungkook's cute bunny smile, before he remembered the elder's abs and arm muscles and the way he wanted to take things slow, he wanted to pleasure Jimin, which freaked the younger out and he had taken over.   
But part of him had gotten really turned on by it, so he used that memory to help himself. 

Jimin giggled and gently hugged one of the pillows after he had finished. Thinking about the elder had given him butterflies before hurt and sadness sunk in as he realized he'd never see Jungkook again. Jimin sighed before he got up and walked back out to the table of pigs.


	14. I Can Help

Yeri opened the front door to see her husband standing there with a bloody nose. She stepped to the side and let Yoongi in. She brought him into the kitchen and sat him down before she began to clean his face up. "Is it broken?" Yeri asked. Yoongi shook his head and looked down. "I'm sorry..." 

Yeri sat down across from him. "Why did you do this? Yoongi, it would of been so much easier if you had came out. A lot of people wouldn't be hurting right now. I understand that you were scared... but you know we love you and we all would of supported you, especially Taehyung. That boy would do anything for you." Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "Why aren’t you screaming at me?" 

Yeri shook her head. "I felt semi-guilty... Yoongi, I've known about you and Taehyung for a long time, but I was selfish and stupid for thinking you'd just come out or realize that you love me or something.... I also could of prevented Taehyung from getting hurt. And I'd hate to bring this up... but what about the baby? Do you want to keep it?" Yoongi rubbed his arm. "Do you?" 

Yeri sighed. "No not really... we could give it up for adoption or.... you know." Yoongi sighed. "I don't know what I want..." Yeri looked down. "Sleep on it okay? Did you talk to Taehyung?" Yoongi shook his head before he started to cry. "He hates me... rightfully so, but I'm not ready to let him go yet..." 

Yeri stood up and sighed. "Maybe it's for the best if you do... I'm gonna go stay with my father. Let me know your decision okay?" She said before she walked to the front door and grabbed the rest of her things and left. 

Yoongi pulled his phone out and tried to call Taehyung a bunch of times before he sighed and gave up. "I'll try again after my shower I guess." Yoongi said to himself as he set his phone down and walked into the bathroom. 

—

Taehyung was sitting at the library, looking through Yoongi's numerous texts and listening to his many voicemails. "Fucking asshole." Taehyung muttered. "Excuse me?" Taehyung looked up and blushed at the boy who was standing in front of him. He had a pout on his lips. The boy was carrying a bunch of books, his glasses were askew on his small nose and his bright orange hair was sticking up every-which way. 

Taehyung's eyes widened. "No no no! Not you! I'm sorry! I um.. I was talking to my phone..." The boy smiled brightly. "Oh! Haha I'm sorry!" He said with a bow before he walked away. Taehyung sighed softly before he looked back down at his book. 

After a couple minutes he felt a pair of eyes on him. Taehyung slowly looked to the side at the orange haired boy. The boy blushed and tried to look busy, knocking some of his books off the table and making a mess of his things. Taehyung chuckled a bit before he looked back down at his book.

Hoseok gulped as he slowly looked back up at the beautiful boy who was seated at the table across from his own. He had a small smile on his face as he read. Hoseok ruffled his hair and shook his head as he sighed. "Don't even think about it brain." Hoseok whispered to himself. "He is too beautiful. Way out of your league... probably straight too... plus he curses." 

Hoseok nodded after his small pep talk before his eyes slowly looked back up at the boy. He admired the boy's slender fingers and his brown messy hair. Hoseok's mouth slightly opened as he stared at the boy's jawline. And his eyes were a beautiful dark brown- his eyes. Hoseok turned red as he realized the boy was now staring back at him. 

Hoseok frozen and shook a bit before his brain decided to lift his hand up and give the boy a small wave. Taehyung blushed a bit and smiled as he waved back. Next thing, Hoseok knew, his feet were pulling him up and walking him over to him. 

Taehyung's eyebrows slightly raised. He thought the boy would of been too shy to come talk to him, but here he was in front of him. He blushed more before he stuttered out a hello. "H-Hello. I um... I'm Hoseok- Jung Hoseok!" Taehyung smiled. "I'm-" "Im sorry!" He said before he ran back over to his table and quickly gathered his things and left. 

Taehyung blinked a couple times before he shook his head and smiled. "He's weird." Taehyung looked up as Jungkook made his way back over to him. "Jeez! Took you long enough!" Taehyung said. Jungkook laughed and sat down next to him. "My bad! I had to get all these newspapers!" 

Taehyung looked over at the huge pile. "You got every freaking newspaper from the last ten years?!" Jungkook nodded. "Two thousand nine till nineteen. Someone might still be looking for him. We have to be thorough- oh.. umm can we help you?" Jungkook said. Taehyung looked up at Hoseok and watched as the boy shook a bit and stared at him. 

Taehyung smiled and turned to Jungkook. "Kookie, this is Jung Hoseok. He just introduced himself to me a couple minutes ago." Hoseok turned red and gripped the bottom of his shirt. "Oh.. okay?" Jungkook said before he looked between Hoseok and Taehyung. "Um I'm Jeon Jungkook- “I’m Taehyung, Kim Taehyung.” Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. Are you okay?" Jungkook asked. 

Hoseok's eyes widened. "Taehyung..." Taehyung blushed a bit. "Yeah.. that's my name. Um I'm sorry but we have a lot of work to do-" "I can help!" Hoseok said as he looked between Jungkook and Taehyung. "I'm really good at finding things." He said as he pointed to the stacks of papers. Jungkook looked at Taehyung who shrugged. 

Jungkook smiled and stood up. He walked over and gently patted Hoseok's back to which the aforementioned flinched at. "You can help Taehyung, if you don't have any plans." Hoseok shook his head. "N-no, no. No plans." Taehyung smiled at him. "Great! I have to go make a quick phone call then I'll be right back!" Jungkook said before he walked away. 

Hoseok looked over at Taehyung and blushed more as he sat down next to him. Taehyung looked up from his school work and started to close his books. Hoseok pointed to one of the books. "Are -y-you in Mr. Hwang's class? I took it last semester a-and I wrote an essay on t-the same topic." 

Taehyung smiled before he closed his book and turned to Hoseok. "What did you think of Ronald Mallet's theories on time travel?" Taehyung asked. Hoseok scoffed a bit as he picked up one of the news papers. "I'm t-torn if I'm being hon-onest. The ch-child in me wants it to wor-work, you know?" Hoseok asked as he looked up at Taehyung and blushed more. 

Taehyung chuckled and nodded. "I understand." Hoseok looked back down at the news paper. "S-So, what am-am I suppose to b-be looking f-for?" Hoseok asked. Jungkook walked back over and sighed. "Tae, I think you should call him." Taehyung looked up and scoffed. "No way! That asshole broke my heart way too many times! I am done with him!" 

Hoseok looked at Taehyung and smiled. "Y-You like g-g-guys?" He asked. Taehyung blushed as  he looked over at Hoseok. "And girls... but I prefer guys." Hoseok smiled. "I l-like guys!" Taehyung chuckled and looked up at Jungkook. "He's adorable! Kinda wanna take him home.” Hoseok felt like he was going to faint. 

Taehyung sighed out. “Ugh! Fine... I will give him one fucking chance." Jungkook shook his head. "Don't take him back! Just make sure he isn't gonna do anything to himself." Taehyung nodded before he stood up. "He's waiting for you in the courtyard. He wants to speak in person." Taehyung sighed and grabbed his things. "Guess I will see you two later... It was really nice meeting you Hoseok!" 

Taehyung said with a bright, boxy smile as he extended his hand. Hoseok took it and shook it timidly. "G-Good-bye, Taehyung... I hope-hope our paths cr-cross again." Hoseok said with a tint of sadness. Taehyung looked at Jungkook before he looked at Hoseok and handed him his phone. "I'll call you tonight and we can talk in depth about Mallet's theory! It'll help me to bounce some ideas off of you." Taehyung said. 

Hoseok quickly added his number and handed Taehyung his phone back. "Okay! I'll see you guys later!" Taehyung said before he smiled and waved to them. Jungkook sat down next to Hoseok and smiled. "So..." Hoseok held up the paper. "What-what am I look-king for?" Jungkook pulled a picture out of his back pocket. It was Jimin’s picture from the website. “This boy.” Jungkook said as he slid the paper with Jimin’s picture over to him. “His name is Jimin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to add some sunshine! I really love Hoseok’s character! I can’t wait to write more for him! 💜


	15. Trade Mistakes

Taehyung watched Yoongi as he walked into the living room. "Thank you for coming here." Yoongi said. Taehyung sighed. "You know, you didn't have to come all the way to the school just to bring me back here, I would of came on my own." Taehyung said as he sat on the couch. Yoongi nodded as he sat down. "I'm sorry." 

Taehyung sighed and rolled his eyes. "Why am I here anyway?" Yoongi looked into his eyes. "Yeri is gone. I told you that I would get an annulment and we are." Taehyung looked around. "Shit... she really is gone." Yoongi nodded before he reached over and held Taehyung's hands. "I want to be with you, Taehyung." 

Taehyung pulled his hands away. "In the privacy of your home, right?" Taehyung asked. Yoongi sighed. "No! No, I want to tell people that I'm gay and that I am so in love with you." Taehyung blushed. "You said it." Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "You said that you're gay! You said it!" Taehyung exclaimed,  a huge smile forming on his face. 

Yoongi chuckled. "I did... and I want to say it to my parents, if you'd come with me." Taehyung's eyes widened. "Seriously?!" Yoongi nodded and blushed as the younger tackled him into a hug. Taehyung pulled back and blushed as Yoongi gazed into his eyes lovingly. Yoongi slowly started to lean forward, his eyes now locked onto Taehyung's lips. The younger sat back and stared at him. "What the hell are you doing?" Taehyung asked. 

Yoongi blushed. "I um... I'm sorry-" "Just because you've decided to come out doesn't mean I want to be with you. God. Is that the fucking reason you've decided to come out?! Seriously?" Yoongi looked around. "Duh! I want to be with you!" Taehyung groaned. "You should be coming out for yourself!" Yoongi smiled at the younger. "Tae, this is for me but it's also for you, us. I really really want there to be an us. Forever." 

Taehyung sighed. "Maybe you should mess around with other guys. I should..." Yoongi took Taehyung's hand. "Please? I don't want that! I want you and only you!" Taehyung sighed softly before he pulled his hand away. "No, date. If you and I end up together, then you can say I told you so. But I will still help you come out to your parents if you want." 

Yoongi gently touched Taehyung's face. "Can I kiss you one last time?" Taehyung sighed. "Min Yoongi, I am not falling for that!" Yoongi sighed. "Taehyung, please?" Taehyung groaned and stared st the elder for a couple minutes before he nodded and watched as Yoongi leaned forward and kissed him.

—

"So... are you sure about the whole... dating other people thing? Because it seems like you really like me." Yoongi said as he looked over at Taehyung. Taehyung closed his eyes and breathed heavily. "Hyung?" Yoongi sat up on his side. "Yes, baby?" "Shut up." Taehyung said before he sighed out and got up. "That was a mistake." 

Yoongi pouted. "A mistake? But we love each other!" Taehyung laughed. "Don't like that word huh? Mistake?" Yoongi sat up and groaned. "Taehyung-" "No! God! I didn't want to do this in the first place! But you... with your... your... your fucking seductive ways are too powerful! And I'm just like putty in your hands and I hate it! I do not want to be with you, Yoongi!" 

Yoongi scoffed. "Yes you do! Taehyung, I apologized! I want to do right by you! Please?!" Taehyung shook his head and got dressed. "Stay away from me until you can learn how to just be my friend." Yoongi sighed as he watched the younger leave. 

—

Taehyung sighed out as he walked into his apartment. He heard a squeak before he looked up and saw Namjoon with his boyfriend. They were both completely naked on the couch. "Seriously, hyung?! We have one god damn rule! Sex in our respective rooms!" Taehyung shouted. Namjoon blushed as he covered his crotch with his hands. Seokjin stood up holding a pillow in front of himself. "I'm sorry, Taehyung! We got carried away." Seokjin said. 

Namjoon pointed to his room. "We are just gonna... go in there." He said before he grabbed Seokjin's hand and pulled him to his room. Taehyung shook his head before he went and got a blanket and placed it over the couch. Taehyung turned his head as Jungkook walked in. "Hey." Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. "Hey, hyung... why are you covering the couch?" Jungkook asked.

"Namjoon and Jin." Jungkook chuckled. "Gotcha." Taehyung sighed as he sat down. "Did you find anything?" Taehyung asked. Jungkook nodded. "Hoseok did. That little guy is amazing! He was so fast!" Taehyung smiled. "I'm gonna tell him that when I call him later. What did you find?" Taehyung asked. 

Jungkook sighed. "Not that much, just a surname. Park. Do you know how many Park Jimin’s there are? A lot. Looking through those people will be a lot which I will do later. I have to go see my dad.” Taehyung nodded. “Oh! Grab some of his police stuff. We might have to go snooping around. Doesn’t he have a bunch of old badges?” Jungkook nodded. “Yeah, I’ll do that. I’ll see you later.” Jungkook said as he set his backpack down. He was about to leave but he stopped and turned to Taehyung. “How was Yoongi-hyung?” 

Taehyung scoffed. “You know, I really which some other person would just come and sweep me off my feet! Then I could get over his annoy ass.” Jungkook chuckled. “What happened to that girl?” Taehyung shrugged. “I ruined it by thinking about him while I was with her. I think I’m gonna join one of those dating apps... maybe just go hook up with random-ass people! I don’t know. We’ll see. I’m gonna go call Hoseok though!” Taehyung said before he started walking to his room. 

Jungkook chuckled. “Oh! I found out that he is actually older than the both of us so be respectful! And he is autistic..... AND he has a big fat crush on you now! Kay bye!” Jungkook said before he quickly left. Taehyung blushed a bit before he shook his head and pulled his phone out as he walked into his room.


	16. So Close

Jungkook sighed as he opened the door to his father's mansion. He quickly walked up to his office and knocked. "Come in." He heard from behind the door. Jungkook walked in and looked around at his father's police memorabilia. Jungkook smiled at his father. His father smiled back before he got up and hugged his son tightly. "Staying long? Or taking the money and leaving?" 

Jungkook looked at the old police badges in the glass frames. "Sorry, I gotta go take care of my friend." Jungkook's father nodded before he got two big brief cases out and set them on the desk. "Oh! Your mother wanted me to give you something!" Jungkook watched as his father left. "Dad?!" "Yeah?!" 

Jungkook went back over to the case that had the badges in it. "How come you didn't become a policeman?" Jungkook asked as he opened the case and swiped one of the badges, swiftly putting it into his pocket before he took two more. "Had to do something to make a bunch of money so you can take half a billion from me any time you want without telling me what you're using it for!" His farther said. 

Jungkook closed the case and walked over to the two brief cases. His father walked in and handed him a quilted blanket. Jungkook chuckled before he took it. "Thanks. I'll see you guys later okay?" Jungkook's father handed him the brief cases. "Be careful and be wise with that money, young man." Jungkook nodded and smiled before he left. 

Jungkook put the briefcases in the trunk of his car before he covered them with the quilt. He got in and drove towards down. Jungkook looked out the window as he passed down a street with expensive shops. 

—

It was almost midnight. He furrowed his eyebrows as he watched a boy get pushed out of a SUV. He had on a black shirt, skinny jeans and sunglasses. Jungkook drove towards him. He slowed down as he drove next to him. He rolled down the passenger side window. "Harley?" He asked Jimin stopped and walked up to the car and got in. 

"My boss said you just wanted to go straight to the hotel." Jimin said. Jungkook quickly got out and locked the doors. Jimin looked around and tried to look at the man. Jimin began to panic. Jungkook opened Jimin's door and quickly put the child lock on before he shut it again. 

Jimin pulled on the door. "LET ME OUT!" Jimin screamed. He couldn't die or get kidnapped now, he had just found his brother. Jungkook got in and gently placed his hand on Jimin's arm. "Jimin! Jimin! Calm down! It's me, Jungkook!" Jimin paused before he stared at the elder. "You... I TOLD you to leave me alone!" Jimin said as he shoved Jungkook. 

Jungkook gently held Jimin's hands. "I just saw you on the street, that's all... you should pay attention to whose car you're getting in... what are you doing out here?" Jimin gently reached up to touch Jungkook's face. "Working... you look good." Jimin whispered to as he gently caressed Jungkook's cheek. 

Jungkook gulped and gently pushed Jimin's hand away before he took his sunglasses off. "Jimin..." Jimin gave him a melancholy smile. "I'm fine, Jungkook. It looks worse than it feels...." Jimin looked down at Jungkook's lips. "I've missed you." Jimin whispered. 

Jungkook blushed at the lustrous gaze coming from the younger. "Jimin, I can't-" Jimin looked around before he reached over and scooted Jungkook's chair back before he climbed on top of him. Jimin bit his bottom lip as he felt on Jungkook's chest. "Please? You already have... I've missed you so much..." 

Jungkook gulped as Jimin slowly grind down on him. "I want you to take me, Jungkook." Jimin whispered seductively. "Right now, in this car... I've missed you so much... the way you'd gently caress my body, the way you'd leave soft kisses all over my body- Oh!" Jimin jumped a bit as he felt Jungkook underneath him. "Wow... it um... that feels different..." 

Jungkook turned red. "Jimin! You're sixteen!" Jimin shrugged and leaned forward. "So? It's not like we haven't fucked before..." Jungkook groaned and moaned as Jimin grind down. "This time, you don't have to pay me." Jimin whispered before he kissed Jungkook passionately. 

Jungkook sighed and gently pushed Jimin away. "No." He said as he looked into the younger's eyes. Jimin began to tear up. "So.. I am just some project to you... aren't I? I thought... I thought you had feelings for me! God I am so stupid! I'm breaking my own rules! I let my guard down with you just like I did with the driver and he took advantage of me! I hate you!" Jimin said as he cried and hit Jungkook's chest. 

Jungkook sighed out before the younger continuously hit him and broke down, loud sobs left his mouth. "I don't want to do this anymore! I just want to go home with him..." Jimin tried to catch his breath as he sobbed more. Jungkook held Jimin as he cried. 

Jimin sat up straight and wiped his face a couple minutes later. "Who?" Jungkook asked. Jimin looked down at him. "Who what?" Jungkook gently placed his hands on Jimin's thighs. "You said you 'want to go home with him.' Him who?" Jungkook asked softly. Jimin wrapped his arms around Jungkook's neck. "My brother. I... he's still alive." Jimin said with a small smile. "Physically alive, anyway..." 

Jungkook gently grabbed Jimin's face. "Jimin, I want to help you, but I'm not sure how to..." Jimin placed his hands over Jungkook's. "If you love me... at all... then please, Jungkook... I need you." Jimin whispered before he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Jungkook's. 

Jungkook covered Jimin's mouth. "I do love you, Jimin. That's why I can't do what you want. You're a minor, I wouldn't of slept with you if I had known the truth." Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. "You don't love me..." Jimin said. Jungkook sighed. "Jimin! Sex isn't the only way you show someone you love them! I want to help you! If you would just tell me how.." 

Jimin put his hands on Jungkook's chest. "I... You can help Jihyun. They will never let go of me, but you can help my brother." Jimin said as he looked into Jungkook's eyes. Jungkook watched as Jimin sat back down in the passenger seat. "I'll tell you the next time you request to see me. Give me a day... okay? To collect more information for you." 

Jungkook leaned over and gently lifted Jimin's chin before he kissed him softly. Jimin's eyes fluttered shut as he kissed him back. Jimin let a couple more tears escape as he gently grabbed Jungkook's face. Jimin pulled away a bit and gently brushed his lips against Jungkook's as he kept a hold on his face. 

"Jungkook?" Jimin whispered. "Yes. Jimin?" Jungkook whispered back. Jimin pulled back and looked into his eyes as he gently caressed his face with his thumbs. "Can you find my mother?" Jungkook gently kissed Jimin's hand. "Of course... I need more information from you, anything you remember." 

Jimin sighed. "Apparently, she was a drug addict and that's why we got taken, to make up for her debt... I just wanna know if she's still alive... for Jihyun. Oh! And we use to live in this pink house near the children's grand park." Jimin said. Jungkook nodded. "I'll find out everything I can, I promise." Jungkook whispered. 

Jimin nodded before he gently let go of the elder's face. "I should get going..." Jimin whispered. Jungkook sighed before he looked around. "They aren't here watching you?" Jungkook asked. Jimin shook his head. Jungkook looked at Jimin before he started his car and drove off. 

"JUNGKOOK! What the hell are you doing?! Go back!" Jimin shouted as he watched out the window. "No! They can't have you back! They'll never know who took you!" Jimin reached over and smacked Jungkook's arm. "What about Jihyun?!" Jungkook screeched to a stop. "Shit... well..." 

"No! You have to let me go! You have to save my brother! After that, you can rescue me all you want." Jimin said. Jungkook sighed softly. "Can't I just call and ask if they have a younger version of you? That you were too old for my liking last time?" Jimin sighed. "They don't own my brother, someone else does." 

Jungkook groaned. "This is the perfect opportunity to just take you and go!" Jimin pulled on the door again. "Jungkook, you can try this again, AFTER you save my brother. Now take me back!" Jimin said. Jungkook reluctantly listened. He got out and opened the door for Jimin and turned the child lock off. 

Jimin got out and looked up at Jungkook. "I'll see you after tomorrow, handsome." Jimin whispered as he gently squeezed Jungkook's arm. Jungkook sighed out as he watched him leave. "So close." Jungkook whispered to himself before he got into his car and left.


	17. A Love So Deep

Jimin sighed out as the SUV pulled up. Jimin watched as the driver got out. He walked over to Jimin and opened the back door for him. "Had fun?" He asked Jimin. Jimin kept quiet as he climbed into the back and waited for him to shut the door. He watched as the driver looked around before getting in the back with Jimin. "Strip."

Jimin scooted away. "Please... I'm so hungry and tired... I can't take much more. That guy had a whip! Please?" The driver began to rip Jimin's clothes off. "Stop!" Jimin screamed as he pulled on the door. The driver slapped him across the face. "If you just calm down and let it happen, it'll be over before you know it!"

Jimin sobbed as he pleaded. "But I'm filthy... please I can't take any more. My body is so sore! Please just let me go!" The driver scoffed and gripped his hair. "Stop crying before I find somewhere nice to put your body." Jimin whimpered a bit but for the most part he kept quiet. "This won't take long kid." Were the last words Jimin heard before the white noise kicked in.

The rough, calloused hands that roamed over his body, that gripped his hair and his hips tightly, felt numb as Jimin's mind took him somewhere else, almost as he was completely in aware of what was happening.

_"Jimin-hyung?" Jimin had heard a soft, sweet voice call his name. Jimin slowly opened his eyes and and smiled as Jihyun leaned over him, smiling back. "Mom said we can stay out here a little longer!" Jihyun said as Jimin slowly sat up and looked over at the big green open field in front of him. Jimin smiled more as he shaded himself from the sun with his arm._

_Jimin watched as his little brother ran down the hill with a couple other kids. Jimin gently and happily sighed out before he jumped a bit as someone else called out his name. "Jimin!" Jimin turned and blushed as Jungkook rode up the hill on a beautiful white stallion, he had on a prince's outfit which made Jimin giggle a bit._

_He giggled until the elder got down and walked over to Jimin who was now standing. Jimin turned red as he looked Jungkook over. He was gorgeous, especially when he smiled, which he did once he was in front of the younger. Jimin looked into his eyes and got a bit closer. "Jungkook..." He whispered before he gently touched the elder's face._

_Jungkook smiled and pulled Jimin closer before he dipped him swiftly. Jimin squeaked a bit and blushed more. "Are you going to kiss me?" Jimin asked in a whisper. Jungkook smiled. "Only if you want me to, beautiful." Jimin vigorously nodded his head before he puckered his lips._

_Jungkook chuckled. "You're so cute Jimin... but you're only sixteen, I can't." Jimin opened his eyes and pouted. "No no! Kiss me!" Jungkook let go of him, letting Jimin fall to the ground. "Sorry, I don't date child prostitutes. God, you're so pathetic." Jungkook said as he got into Jimin's face. "No! Jungkook! I love you, please don't do this!" Jimin shouted._

_Jungkook chuckled. "You are absolutely worthless. I can't believe you thought I actually wanted to help you. You're nothing but a tight little hole for me to use. Jimin, no one wants you." Jungkook said before he disappeared. Jimin sobbed as he sat up and looked around._

_The dark cloud loomed over in the now darken sky. Jimin jumped as his little brother tapped his shoulder. Jimin stood up and tried to hug him but he push him away. "What kind of brother are you?" Jihyun asked. Jimin sniffled. "W-What?"_

_Jihyun shook his head. "You didn't even try to get them to get me back! All you did was cry! You could of done SOMETHING! You truly, truly are pathetic and worthless. I hope you die." Jimin sobbed even harder as he tried to reach out for his brother. As he did, his arm went through Jihyun as he evaporated. Jimin screamed and cried out, shouting Jihyun and Jungkook's names over and over._

"JUNGKOOK!" Jimin screamed out as he came back to reality, he tried to thrash around and get out of the driver's grasp but he had his hands pinned down. The driver grunted before he released inside of Jimin. Jimin calmed down a bit as the driver's grip loosened. Jimin cried as the driver pulled out and grabbed Jimin's face and force him to make out with him.

Jimin cried more as he did, his body tense until the driver pulled away and started to get dress. Jimin shook and sobbed as he brought his knees to his chest and scooted away from him. The driver looked over at Jimin. "Whose Jungkook?" Jimin stared at the ground. "No one..."

Jimin flinched as the driver slammed his hand on the window of the car. "Is that your brother? You sicko, thinking about your brother while you're getting fucked?" Jimin began to get angry. "Shut up." Jimin mumbled. The driver kept taunting and teasing Jimin. "Fucking sicko!" Jimin snapped. "YEAH WELL I'M NOT THE FUCKING ONE WHOSE HAVING SEX WITH MINORS! AND HE'S NOT MY BROTHER!"

Jimin gasped as he covered his mouth. "I-I'm sorry... please don't hurt me..." Jimin said softly as he watched as the driver got closer to him. He grabbed Jimin's hair and yanked his head back. "Next time I fuck you, I'm gonna destroy you." He growled into Jimin's ear before he pushed his head away and got out. Jimin cried more and watched out the window as they drove away.

—

Jungkook sighed out as he safely set his briefcases in his closet. He walked back out to the living room and sighed out as he sat down on the couch. Jungkook was flipping through channels when Taehyung walked through the front door accompanied by Hoseok. Jungkook watched them quietly.

Taehyung smiled at the elder. "Thank you, Hoseok-hyung. I don't think I would of gotten that damn paper- shit, sorry! Shit!" Taehyung groaned out in frustration. Hoseok blushed and smiled a bit. "I-It's o-okay, T-TaeTae." Taehyung smiled and blushed a bit a the nickname. "I'm really sorry, hyung. I'll work harder on controlling my potty mouth."

Hoseok looked around before he held up a finger. "I-It's o-o-okay, b-bitch." Taehyung raised his eyebrows before he started to smile and laugh a bit. "You really are adorable, Jung Hoseok. Are you sure you can make it home safe?" Taehyung asked. Hoseok nodded, he blushed, eyes widened as Taehyung got closer. "Hyung, may I touch you?" Taehyung asked.  
Hoseok gulped and nodded.

Taehyung smiled before he leaned forward and kissed Hoseok on the cheek. Hoseok blinked and stared at him. He glanced down before he looked back up at Taehyung. Taehyung looked down and turned red before he looked back up and smiled sheepishly at Hoseok. "Okay, good night, hyung! Text me when you're home! I'll see you tomorrow to walk to school together, okay?" Hoseok nodded. "Y-Yes! G-Goodnight, T-T-Taehyung!" Hoseok said before he left.

Taehyung shut the door and turned to Jungkook who was trying his hardest to hold on his laughter. "Don't-" "HE HAD A BONER, HYUNG! BECAUSE OF YOU!" Taehyung groaned and lightly kicked Jungkook. "SHUT UP! He seemed like he was big, right?" Jungkook chuckled. "From what I saw, but he's so innocent like." Taehyung groaned. "I don't need to rush into another relationship... even if he's adorable and funny... and smart and nice. And a complete and total sweetheart!"

Jungkook smiled and patted Taehyung's thigh. "Seems like you've already fallen for him." Taehyung blushed and nudged the younger. "Shut it, Jeon. Now, did you find anything on your child boyfriend?" Jungkook glared at him. "Touché. I actually saw him tonight." Jungkook said with a goofy smile. Taehyung rolled his eyes as he watched him. "He's just... wow... Taehyung, I think I'm really actually in love with him." "You think?" Taehyung asked.

Jungkook sighed out before he remember Jimin's soft smile and his beautiful high pitch squeak as he laughed. The way he could be vulnerable around Jungkook and feel safe around him. How he had been in agonizing pain as he yearned for the younger to be next to him.

Jeon Jungkook was in love for the first time in his life and it terrified him, and not just because it was his first love, there were many reasons. Jungkook smiled a bit before he looked over at Taehyung. "No, hyung... I know. I know that I am in love with Jimin." Jungkook said softly before his big bright smile dawn his lips. "I know for sure, hyung. I love him, deeply."


	18. He Loves Me

Jimin grimaced as his hands and knees met the concrete ground, he had tripped getting out of the car. "Get up." The driver said as he shut the door. Jimin wiped away his tears and stayed on the ground. "I said get up!" He said as he kicked him. Jimin fell over on his side which angered the driver more. He began to kick Jimin repeatedly. 

Jimin laid limp as his boss ran out. "HEY HEY! KNOCK IT OFF! WHAT THE HELL?! He's my star! What are you doing?!" He asked as he helped Jimin up. Jimin coughed, throwing up some blood as he did. The driver shrugged. "Not like he'll be able to work! He let the guy whip him." Jimin spat some of the blood out and groaned. "You... never... said... they couldn't..." Jimin staggered out. 

Jimin's boss sighed and shoved some money into the driver's hand. "Go fucking get a bunch of pizzas for them. They did well at the party. Well enough to get another one booked for the day after tomorrow, so I wanna reward them." Jimin looked up. "Another party?" His boss nodded. "You'll probably still be healing." Jimin shook his head. "No, sir, I can do it! Please?! I can work tomorrow too. I'm fine, I just need to eat and rest, I promise." 

His boss shook his head. "No, I'm sorry Jimin. I'll have the Doc come and check you out before you go back." Jimin wiped his mouth as he walked inside the house with the help of his boss. He brought Jimin down to the basement were the other boys were being held. He gently laid Jimin down on the floor next to his blanket and pillow. 

Jimin sighed out and winced as he leaned against the wall. All the other boys were standing still, quietly watching. Their boss sighed as he looked Jimin over. "I'll get rid of him as soon as I find a replacement. He's damaging my money maker!" Jimin closed his eyes. "I'll be back down with the food and an ice pack for you." He said before he left. 

"Jimin! Jimin!" All the other little boys shouted as they all gathered around him. Jimin opened his eyes and chuckled a bit. "Hey guys... I'd hug you... but I'm too hurt." Jimin said. "What happened?" Jimin smiled. "Nothing, don't worry about it guys. Jimin looked over at a small tv at the end of the hallway. "You guys got a TV?" Jimin asked. The boys nodded before they all moved back into their original spots as the basement door opened. 

Their boss came down and handed an ice pack to Jimin. Jimin gently placed it over his rib cage. He winced before he relaxed and closed his eyes. The driver cane down with a bunch of boxes of pizza. All the boys waited till the adults went upstairs to rejoice and dig into the pizzas. Jimin opened his eyes a bit as he smiled and watched them fondly. 

Junsu walked over to him. "Hyung, do you want me to get you some before it's gone?" Jimin nodded. "Just a piece, you all need it more than I do." Junsu ran over and pushed through. "Guys stop! Let me get some for Jimin-hyung!” All the boys stopped. Some of them help Junsu in getting Jimin's pizza before they all went back to devouring it. 

"Here hyung. It's there when you're ready." Junsu said as he set the box down with two pieces next to Jimin. He sat down next to the elder who sighed and winced in pain. "I wish he could of just taken me.." Jimin said softly. Junsu looked up at him and furrowed his eyebrows. "Who, hyung?" Jimin smiled and looked down at the younger. "I met someone, a prince. And he's beautiful and caring.... He said he loves me." 

Junsu smiled. "He sounds amazing." Jimin nodded. "He is, Junsu. And he wanted to rescue me, he almost did... but I can't leave you all." Junsu shook his head. "You almost escaped! If you can then maybe we all can someday." Jimin smiled and shook his head. "No, I'm not going anywhere until I know you all are safe... and Jihyun..." Junsu gently hugged Jimin's arm. "Thank you, hyung. I'm glad you're back." Jimin slowly leaned over and kissed the top of his head. "Me too, Junsu." 

Junsu flinched a bit as the door opened and the driver walked back down. "Are you all finished?" The other boys held their heads down as they nodded. The driver picked up all the boxes before he walked over to Jimin. "Give me the box." He said. Junsu looked up at him. "But hyung hasn't eaten yet. Can't he keep it? Just for tonight?" The driver scoffed before he walked upstairs. 

Jimin sighed before he picked up a slice of pizza and began to eat. Junsu looked up at Jimin and smiled. "What's the prince's name?" Jimin smiled down at him. "Jungkook." He whispered as his smile reached his eyes.

—

Later that night, all the boys were asleep on the floor, Jimin was trying to dream of Jungkook and his cute smile, but had a hard time as he heard muffled cries and screams for help. Jimin was use to hearing that and the occasional 'I want my mommy!' Or 'I wanna go home!' But these were desperate cries for help.

 

"No! Please don't!" 

That made Jimin's eyes open. He slowly raised his head a bit and let his eyes adjust to the dark before he looked around. He found Junsu pinned down underneath the driver. Jimin began to get angry as he slowly stood up, holding his ribs and wincing in pain as he did. He slowly limped over to them. He used all of his strength to kick the driver between his legs. 

Junsu quickly got from underneath him before he collapsed. Jimin held the little boy behind him as the man groaned and groveled in pain. They backed up a little as he stood up. He glared at Jimin and bared his teeth. "YOU." He said through them. He grabbed Jimin by his throat and lifted him up a bit as he squeezed. 

Jimin gasped for air and scratched at his hand as Junsu screamed at him. "Let him go!" The driver dropped Jimin to the ground, letting him gasp and catch his breath before he gripped his hair and dragged him to the steps. "You just can't get enough, can you?" He said as he dragged Jimin upstairs. He cried out as his ribs made contact with the stairs.


	19. An Apple A Day Keeps The Doctor Away

Jimin shivered as he woke up. He looked around for his clothes as he slowly and quietly got up from the bed. He found them in a pile next to the door. He sighed softly as he lifted them up and inspected the torn clothes. Jimin grabbed them all and quietly left. 

He made his way back down to the basement and laid on the cold floor completely naked. He shivered as he pulled his small scratchy blanket up over his body. It didn't matter which way he laid, it all hurt. 

Junsu quietly crawled over to him. "Hyung... are you okay?" Jimin nodded before he turned his head. "Yeah... just need to get some rest." Jimin whispered. Junsu got closer and let Jimin hold him. "Thank you, hyung." Jimin smiled and closed his eyes and he held Junsu tightly. "Get some sleep." Jimin whispered before he quickly fell asleep. 

"Harley! Get up!" Jimin's boss said as he shook the younger. Jimin slowly opened his eyes to see his boss and another man standing over him. Jimin sat up a bit and looked around. "Where are the others?" Jimin asked. "Working. Get up, you need to get looked at." 

Jimin started to get up, he wanted to scream out in pain but he held in it. He looked between the two elder men. The doctor turned his head before he grabbed the blanket Jimin had been using and handed it to him. Jimin furrowed his eyebrows before he took it and wrapped himself in it. 

They all walked upstairs and into the kitchen. “Get on the counter.” His boss said. Jimin obeyed and looked at the doctor who gently sighed. “Daehyun, why don’t you go wait for us in the living room? He’s okay.” The man said. Jimin shivered as he watched as his boss sighed out and left. 

The man gave Jimin a warm smile. “What’s your name?” Jimin looked down. “Harley.” The man nodded. “How old are you?” Jimin looked up. “How old do you need me to be?” Jimin asked as he pulled the blanket off and pulled the man closer by his tie. The man quickly pushed Jimin’s hand away and stepped back. “No. I’m not... I’m not soliciting you. I’m the doctor... I’m here to check you out.” 

Jimin watched the man cautiously. “No! Not like check you out... um... I’m Daehyun’s older brother and I’m a Doctor. I’m just here to make sure you are in tip-top shape.” Jimin watched as he walked over to a bag that was sitting on the kitchen island. He walked back over with the bag, setting it down next to Jimin. 

Jimin flinched and moved away as his boss’s elder brother tried to touch him. “Harley-“ “How? How can you let him do what he does... you’re his big brother... you’re suppose to protect him... be his role model...” Jimin whispered. He watched as the older male sighed out. “I tried to... but now, all I can do is help him to not get caught.” 

Jimin shook his head. “So you’re okay with him doing this to us... to innocent children he KIDNAPPED and RAPED and forces them to be raped over and over by other sick fuckers? How can you live knowing what he does?! These poor boys... all the want is to be loved and cared for... he hardly feeds them, he beats them, he keeps them filthy until he needs them... your little brother is a horrible human being and so are you. You two aren’t even human.. you’re monsters.” 

Jimin winced as he shifted a bit. The doctor looked down. “I really need to examine you, Harley...” Jimin scoffed. “Whatever. Do what you want, but you better tell him that I’m fine. I’ll heal. I have a job to do. Wouldn’t want your brother to run out of money right? Or not have someone to stick his dick into right?” Jimin asked. He furrowed his eyebrows at the doctor’s shocked expression. “He rapes you?” 

Jimin nodded. “I’m the only one he’ll touch. I’m the... favorite.” The doctor shook his head. “I’m so sorry, Harley... I didn’t-“ “Just fucking hurry up and finish so I can figure out how to help myself. Remember, you have to tell him I’m able to work tonight and tomorrow.” The doctor nodded before he began to examine Jimin. 

“Well, you seem to be okay from what I can see with my eyes... but you need an X-ray. You need to go to the hospital...” The doctor said. Jimin smiled. “I can work tonight and tomorrow?! Great! Thank you.” Jimin said loud enough for his boss to hear. 

He walked in and smiled at Jimin. “Perfect! I was worried about tomorrow’s party, a lot of the men wanted to spend time with you this next time around. We’re gonna be rich baby! Well I am. Um someone called and requested you for tonight though and tomorrow night after the party so hurry and get ready.” Jimin nodded before he glared at the doctor and left to get ready to see his prince.

—

Jungkook licked his lips and nervously tapped on the steering wheel as he sat and waited for Jimin. It was pitch black out and the wind was blowing like crazy, indicating that a storm was coming through. Jungkook perked up as Jimin got out of the SUV and slammed the door shut. He watched as the driver got out and started to go after Jimin after they had argued for a bit, but the younger started to run towards Jungkook’s car. 

Jungkook got out and met him halfway. “What the fuck did he do to you? Is he the fucker that keeps beating you up?” Jungkook asked as he became more and more angry. Jimin grabbed Jungkook’s arm and pulled on it. “Baby, lets go! Just forget him! It’s going to storm!” Jimin shouted. 

Jungkook glared at the driver before he reluctantly turned back and walked Jimin to his car. Jimin glanced back at the driver as Jungkook opened his door for him. Jimin smiled up a him a little before he got into the car. 

Jungkook got in and gripped the steering wheel. “I’m gonna kill him.” Jungkook said through gritted teeth. Jimin sighed out before he placed his hand on Jungkook’s thigh. “Get me out of here please? He’s still watching.” Jimin whispered. Jungkook nodded before he started his car and drove off.


	20. Butterfly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter so far 🥺💜

Jimin couldn't help but smile as he looked over at Jungkook as they drove. "I really really missed you, Jungkook..." Jimin whispered. Jungkook blushed a bit before he looked over at Jimin and smiled. "I missed you too, Jimin." Jimin gently ran his fingers through Jungkook's hair before he looked out the window and furrowed his eyebrows. "Where are you taking me?" He asked.

Jungkook smiled. "My parents took my sister out of town... she's going through some shit right now with her new husband. So, you and I have the whole place to ourselves." Jungkook said with a smile. Jimin smiled as he looked back over at Jungkook. Jimin giggled to himself as he watched his prince as he continued to run his fingers through his hair, enjoying the pretty pink color his face was turning.

Jimin's eyes widened as they pulled up to a huge mansion. "We aren't goin to like rob this place are we?!" Jimin asked. Jungkook laughed as he pulled into the big garage and turned the car off. "Come on." He said before he got out. Jimin got out and followed Jungkook inside. Jungkook lead Jimin in through the kitchen. Jimin's mouth began to water at the smell of food. 

Jimin blushed as a three women looked at him. Jimin gently grabbed Jungkook's hand, causing the elder to smile. "Hello, Kookie. Your food is in the upstairs dining room." Jungkook nodded and gently touched her shoulder with his free hand. "I'm so sorry to have extended your hours ladies, but thank you so much for staying." They nodded before they looked Jimin over again. 

Jungkook gently squeezed his hand. "Would you like to shower and change before we eat?" Jungkook asked the younger. Jimin nodded before he politely bowed to the women and thanked them softly. Jungkook thanked them again and bid them a good night before he pulled Jimin upstairs. 

Jimin's eyebrows raised as he looked around the large room Jungkook had brought him to. "This is my old room." Jungkook said. He pointed to a door. "There's the bathroom." He pointed to an entrance with two red curtains covering the entry way. "There's the closet, take whichever clothes you want." Jungkook said with a smile. Jimin nodded before he slowly started to remove his shirt. 

Jungkook gasped a bit before he walked up to Jimin and gently touched his side. "Jimin..." the younger shook his head and smiled as he looked up at Jungkook. "I don't want to talk about it... please? I just want to spend what time I have with you, without talking about my work." Jimin whispered. Jungkook sighed and placed Jimin's hand on his shoulder so he could look at the bruise. 

Jimin blushed as he watched him and moved his hand up to Jungkook's neck as the elder inspected his side. "I should take you to the hospital..." Jungkook said. Jimin gently lifted Jungkook's chin and kissed him softly. "We have work to do. I'll be fine, baby." Jimin whispered. Jungkook gulped as he looked into Jimin's eyes. "But-" Jimin kissed him again. "I'm hungry and I just wanna spend time with you. So... let me shower and you go wait for me, okay? I'll be quick." Jimin said as he smiled softly before he walked into the bathroom. 

Jungkook sighed and went to wait for him. After his shower, Jimin walked into Jungkook's old closet and smiled as he ran his fingers across Jungkook's clothes. Jimin pulled a shirt off a hook and smelled it. "God... he even smells like a prince." Jimin whispered before he laughed at himself at how ridiculous he sounded. 

Jimin put the shirt back before he put one of Jungkook's big hoodies on and struggled a bit with his black jeans. Jimin walked out of the room and looked in the mirror. "Jesus... my ass looks huge." Jimin whispered before he sighed. Jungkook knocked on the door. "Jimin?" The younger opened the door and smiled. Jungkook blushed and ruffled the back of his hair. Jimin pouted a bit. "What...?" Jimin asked as he reached up to run his fingers through his hair, only the tips of his fingers showed as his small hands were covered by the sleeves. 

Jungkook gulped. "You look good." Jimin blushed and smiled brightly. "Really? I still have bruises on m-my face and-" Jungkook smiled back. "You always look good Jimin... you always look... b-beautiful." Jungkook said. Jimin turned red and kept quiet. Jimin turned an even darker shade of red as his stomach growled loudly. Jungkook smiled and took his hand. "Come on, lets go eat."

 

After they finished eating, Jungkook walked over to the window. "Huh... it didn't rain. And the stars are out." Jungkook looked back at Jimin and smiled before he walked over to him and took his hand. "Come on, Jiminie." Jimin giggled as he stood up. "Okay Jungkook." 

Jungkook guided Jimin up to the flat roof on his parent's mansion. He smiled as he walked out to the middle and sat down. Jimin bounced over to him and gently tackled the elder as to not hurt himself further. Jimin began to laugh. Jungkook blushed brightly as he listened to Jimin's beautiful and cute laugh. 

Jungkook laid down and watched as the younger calmed down. "Sorry..." Jimin said softly. Jungkook smiled and gently pushed back some of Jimin's damp hair. "Don't apologize... I love seeing you like this." Jungkook whispered. Jimin blushed and smiled before he laid down next to him. 

They were quiet for a while before Jimin spoke up softly. "You know what I miss?" Jimin asked. Jungkook looked over at him and blushed as the younger smiled. "What is it?" Jungkook whispered. Jimin smiled. "Butterflies. Watching them flutter around with their beautiful wings... free to go wherever they want... they are so beautiful. My mom use to take me and my brother to look at them every Sunday. And they were always just so beautiful." Jimin whispered. 

Jungkook’s heart pained before he gently reached over and took Jimin's hand. "You're beautiful too, Jimin.... and you'll be able to see butterflies whenever you want soon enough... I'll get you a little green house where you can look at them all you want, but we'll leave the roof off so they can come and go as they please." 

Jimin turned red before he sat up and turned to face Jungkook. The elder also sat up and watched as Jimin reached out and gently touched his cheek. "After the past ten years... I never thought that I would ever be able to feel this feeling..." Jimin whispered. Jungkook looked into his eyes and gently touched his hand. "What feeling, Jiminie?" Jimin smiled as a couple tears escaped his eyes. "Happiness." 

Jungkook smiled back and gently kissed Jimin's hand. Jimin gently ran the tip of his pointer finger along Jungkook's bottom lip. "Happiness... and love. I love you, Jungkook." Jimin said softly. Jungkook stared at him before his eyes soften and he smiled. "I love you too, Jimin." 

Jimin frowned and backed up a bit. "What's wrong?" Jungkook asked. Jimin looked around. "I'm waiting for something bad to happen now..." Jungkook smiled and pulled Jimin close and gently grabbed his face. "Baby... nothing bad is going to happen." Jungkook whispered. Jimin looked down. "You don't know that..." Jungkook kissed his forehead. "I know nothing bad will happen tonight..." Jungkook whispered. 

Jimin smiled and leaned into the elder. "That's good to know... after the past couple days I've had." Jimin said with a sigh. Jungkook pouted. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Jimin looked up at him and nodded. "Jungkook?" Jimin asked. The elder looked into his eyes. "Yes, Jiminie?" Jimin blushed before he looked down at Jungkook's lips. "Can you kiss me?" Jimin asked as he gently gripped onto Jungkook's shirt. 

Jungkook smiled before he slowly started to lean in. He stopped and watched as Jimin closed his eyes and slightly puckered his lips. Jungkook blushed as he looked at Jimin's features. His cute small nose, his chubby cheeks, his delicate eyelashes. Jungkook gently caressed Jimin's soft cheek, his sun kissed skin shimmered under the moonlight. Jimin was, in Jungkook's eyes, perfect. 

Jimin blushed as he slowly opened his eyes a bit and looked into Jungkook's. Jimin blushed more as Jungkook leaned in, letting his lips lightly brush against Jimin's. "You are so beautiful, Jimin. I'm so happy I met you." Jungkook whispered. Jimin smiled softly before he placed his hand on the back of Jungkook head, letting his fingers sink into his soft hair as Jungkook kissed him passionately. 

Jungkook hesitated to move further, not sure if Jimin would let him take control. The younger surprised him slightly by parting his lips. Jungkook hesitated more, waiting for the younger to try and pry open his lips, but he didn't. Jungkook responded, tilting his head as he parted his own lips and slipped his tongue inside of Jimin's mouth. Jungkook's heart pounded in his chest as he slowly made out with Jimin underneath the stars. 

Jimin was loving this feeling. He felt like he was on a high, but this dark feeling made itself known. It made him start to worry, worry about getting too into this and losing control. It was obvious to Jimin that Jungkook wanted to take things slowly with him, but he wasn't quite sure how to go slow. Almost as if Jungkook could read his mind, the elder slowly pulled away. Jimin opened his eyes and pouted before he started to tear up. 

Jungkook sighed. "I'm sorry, Jimin... I almost lost control there..." Jungkook said softly before he licked his lips. Jimin raised his eyebrows and laughed a bit as his tears escaped. "You almost lost control?! I- god... this... this is so weird! I don't know what to do! I don't know how to act around you! You see right through me... the me I created to protect myself. You can see me... and I don't know how to deal with that!" Jimin said. 

Jungkook began to panic a bit as Jimin stood up. "Jimin... don't leave." Jungkook said softly as he stood up. Jimin looked up at Jungkook as he cried more. "I'm so scared, Jungkook..." Jimin whispered. Jungkook gently held his hand out. "You don't have to be Jimin... I can take care of you... I can protect you. Please... let me show you what love feels like again." Jimin cried more as he ran into Jungkook's arms and hugged him tightly as he cried into the elder's chest. Jungkook held him tightly. 

"I'm sorry..." Jimin croaked out between his sobs. Jungkook wrapped his arms around him tightly. "Don't be, Jimin." They both jumped a bit as thunder rolled and lightning cracked. Jimin looked up as it began to rain. Jungkook took his hand and tried to pull him back inside, but Jimin pulled him back. "I haven't... I haven't been in the rain in a while..." 

Jungkook smiled. "Okay! Um... we'll stay for a bit... there is lightening though!" Jungkook said a bit nervously. Jimin smiled and closed his eyes as he let the rain fall down on him. Jungkook stepped up to him and gently placed his hand on Jimin's neck and looked down into his eyes as he opened them slowly. Jimin blushed as Jungkook leaned in again. 

Jimin pouted once Jungkook moved away and looked over the edge. He watched as a car pulled up to the entrance. Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows before he grabbed Jimin's hand and pulled him back into the mansion.


	21. Prettier Than A Picture

Jimin watched as Jungkook removed his wet clothes. "What's going on?" Jimin asked. Jungkook looked over at him and smiled. "Um... my friends are here... they've been helping me help you." Jimin rubbed his wet sleeve nervously as he looked down. Jungkook smiled at him. "Baby, you can stay up here. I can go put a movie on for you or something, but I really need you to change out of those clothes." 

Jimin bit his bottom lip as he watched Jungkook remove his pants and boxers. Jungkook grabbed his new boxers and sighed as he shook them out a bit before he looked up at Jimin. Jungkook blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry.... I just... we've had sex and um.. shit sorry. I should of went-" Jimin put a finger to Jungkook's lips. "Let me enjoy this, okay? You won't fuck me so this is as close to sex with you as I'll get." 

Jungkook blushed and watched as the younger's hand moved down his chest and abs. Jungkook turned red and gulped as Jimin got closer. Jungkook's heart began to race as Jimin looked up at him before he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Jungkook's chest, over his heart. Jungkook moved one of his hands, holding his boxers in one while his other hand moved up and brushed some of Jimin's hair back. "God, you are so beautiful..." Jungkook whispered as he looked into the younger's eyes. 

Jimin smiled as a light blush made its way onto his face. Jungkook blushed as he heard Taehyung upstairs and calling for him. "Jungkookie!!! Where are you?! We got some news!" Jungkook's eyes widened. "Shit!" Jimin watched as Jungkook scrambled to get dressed. Jimin shivered a bit. "Baby, get out of those clothes before you get sick." Jungkook told him. Jimin nodded before he began to strip. 

"Jungkookie- SHIT! DUDE LOCK YOUR DOORS!" Taehyung screamed as he pulled the door shut again. Jimin looked over at Jungkook and chuckled at his redden face. "MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T JUST BARGE INTO PEOPLE'S ROOMS! YOU KNEW JIMIN WAS HERE!" "YEAH WELL I DIDN'T THINK YOU TWO WERE HAVING SEX ANYMORE!" Taehyung shouted back. 

Jimin began to laugh as Jungkook's face turned an even darker shade of red. He kept laughing as he got dressed and Jungkook finished. Jungkook sighed and held Jimin's hand as he opened the door. "We weren't doing anything! All we've done is kissed a couple times, okay? I am controlling myself." Taehyung rolled his eyes. "Sure." Jungkook sighed and lightly shoved Taehyung. 

"Why are you guys here ruining my night?" Jungkook asked. Taehyung smiled. "We found something about... well about you, Jimin. Hi! I'm Taehyung, Jungkookie's best friend." Taehyung said as he held his hand out to Jimin who was hiding behind Jungkook. Jimin slowly stepped out from behind the elder and gently shook Taehyung's hand. "Hi.." Jimin said softly before he clung onto Jungkook's arm. 

Jungkook looked down at Jimin and smiled. "It's okay baby, Taehyung is really fun to be around. You'll end up loving him eventually." Jimin blushed as Taehyung smiled at him. "So... I have news... but I don't know if you want a certain someone to hear it just yet." Jungkook nodded. "Jimin, do you want to go watch a movie, I need to talk to him privately." Jimin shook his head. "I don't want to be alone, Jungkook..." Jimin whispered.

Jungkook turned to him. "Baby... wait... Hyung, whose here?" "Me, Namjoon-hyung, Jin-hyung, and.. Hobi-hyung." Taehyung said, turning red as he mentioned Hoseok. Jungkook chuckled. "Why's your face so red?" Taehyung blushed more and lightly smacked Jungkook's arm. "Shut up! It's just... he... we... Ugh we were hanging out and he kissed me and I kissed him back which turned out to us making out but I started crying at some point and pushed him away and I just feel like shit okay?!" Taehyung said with a pout. 

Jungkook gently patted Taehyung's shoulder. "We'll talk about it later." Jungkook turned to Jimin. "Baby, could you go get my phone? I left it on the bed." Jimin nodded before he walked into the room. "Okay tell me." Jungkook said. Taehyung began to whisper into his ear. Jimin walked back out and watched them. "Shit... okay. Thanks, hyung." Jungkook said. He turned to Jimin and thanked him as he took his phone. 

"You sure you can handle all my friends?" Jungkook asked. Jimin held Jungko0k's hand tightly. "Yes... I-I'll be okay.." Jungkook looked at Taehyung. "Could you give us a moment, we'll meet you down there." The eldest nodded before he left. Jungkook turned to Jimin and kissed him passionately. Jimin turned red and wrapped his arms around Jungkook's neck. Jimin gently pulled away and smiled. 

"What was that for?" Jimin asked in a whisper. Jungkook smiled and bit his bottom lip. "Just wanted to. Come on babe." Jungkook said before he took Jimin's hand and pulled him downstairs. All his friends were in the kitchen. Jimin hid behind Jungkook as he greeted them. "Everyone, this is Jimin." Jungkook said as he stepped to the side and showed them Jimin. 

Jimin gave them all a small wave with his sweater covered hand. Seokjin placed his hand over his heart. "Jungkook, he's absolutely adorable!" Jimin blushed more and nervously bit down on his bottom lip. "Thank you..." Jimin said quietly. Jungkook smiled. "Jimin this is Seokjin, we just call him Jin-hyung. He's Namjoon-hyung's boyfriend." Jungkook said as he gestured to Namjoon. 

Jimin nodded at him before he looked at Taehyung. "And this is our newest friend, Hoseok. But he prefers to be called Hobi-hyung." Taehyung said. Hoseok held his hand out. "H-Hi... Y-You're p-p-prettier t-than your p-pictures in the new-newspapers." Hoseok said. Jimin blushed. "Thank you... wait, my pictures?" Jungkook looked at Jimin. "We've been trying to find your parents." 

Jimin looked up at Jungkook with hope in his eyes. "And?" Jungkook looked down and sighed. "Um I-I f-found out that-that y-your m-m-mother mo-oved t-two years af-after you and your bro-brother disappeared." Hoseok said. Jimin pouted and looked down. Jungkook pulled Jimin close. "We're still going to look for them baby." Taehyung nodded. "We'll do everything we can, Jimin." Taehyung said. 

Jimin buried his face in Jungkook's chest as he began to cry. Jungkook held him tightly. Jimin turned his head after a couple minutes and wiped his face. He turned back to Jungkook's friends. "Thank you all. Really, I mean it. Thank you so much." Jimin said as he wiped away new tears. Jungkook kissed the side of his head as the doorbell rang. Taehyung smiled. "I'll get it!" He said before he ran to go answer the door.


	22. Unwanted Guest

Taehyung groaned. "God." Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "Tae? What are you doing here?" Yoongi asked. Taehyung rolled his eyes. "I'm here for Jungkook!" Yoongi narrowed his eyes at Taehyung. "Are you two fucking?" He asked. Taehyung scoffed and laughed. "Seriously? God, not that it's any of your business, but no. We aren't, he is in a relationship... kinda." Yoongi sighed out. "I'm sorry... you're right... it's none of my business..." 

Taehyung looked Yoongi over before the elder's eyes met his own. Taehyung blushed and looked away. "Why are you even here Yoongi?" He asked. Yoongi rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeri told me to come sign the annulment papers while she'd not here." Taehyung moved aside and let the elder walk in. "Just hurry up and do it." Taehyung said before he tried to walk away. Yoongi grabbed his arm and sighed softly. "Taehyung... I'm really sorry... I didn't mean for us to end up having sex, honestly. I wanted to just talk things out with you...." 

Taehyung scoffed and pulled his arm away. "Whatever." Yoongi looked up into the younger's eyes. "I love you, Taehyung. And even though you don't want me... I'll still be here for you, whenever you need me. But now I'll leave us alone. I'll let you go so you can be happy and find yourself like I need to do. Just... don't cut me off completely please? I want to know how you're doing." Yoongi said. Taehyung eyed him before he nodded. "Okay... well... I should-" "T-Taehyung? J-J-Jungkook is look-king f-f-for-for you." Hoseok said before he looked at Yoongi. 

Taehyung blushed and walked over to Hoseok and smiled at him. "Thanks baby." Taehyung said before he kissed Hoseok's cheek and walked into the kitchen. Yoongi's jaw clenched as he watched them. Hoseok looked over at Yoongi and glared at him before he walked away. Yoongi scoffed a bit before he followed them into the kitchen. Namjoon, Seokjin, Jungkook, and a boy Yoongi didn't know stared at him as soon as he walked in.

Yoongi gulped and laughed nervously. "H-hey guys..." Yoongi said awkwardly and with a small wave. Namjoon was the first to speak up. "Whoa, hyung... what happened?" He asked pointing to Yoongi's beaten up face. Yoongi looked at Jungkook who still looked like he wanted to strangle him with his bare hands. Yoongi rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh.. you guys don't know?" He asked as he looked to Taehyung who groaned softly. Namjoon shook his head. Taehyung sighed. "Yoongi-hyung and I have been secretly seeing each other for about... oh I don't know, do you know hyung?" Taehyung asked Yoongi. 

The elder sighed at Taehyung's sarcasm before he mumbled the answer. "I'm sorry, hyung. What was that?" Taehyung asked. Yoongi sighed. "Nine year-" "NINE YEARS! Isn't that crazy?!" Taehyung asked. Yoongi looked down as Seokjin and Namjoon looked at him in shock. Jimin leaned into Jungkook. "Jungkook... what's going on?" He whispered to the elder. Jungkook ticked his head and poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue. Jimin looked up at his profile and blushed, he never thought about how hot he'd find Jungkook when the elder was pissed off.

"Nine fucking years?! How did we not know?!" Namjoon exclaimed. Taehyung rolled his eyes. "Some of us don't have big mouths." Taehyung said as he cocked an eyebrow at Namjoon, who in turn blushed and pouted. "Aww baby, it's okay! I was only upset about it for a second! I was fine as soon as you kissed me in front of everyone!" Seokjin said to reassure his boyfriend and to get his cute dimples to pop out again. It worked, with Namjoon chuckling a bit and hugging Seokjin from behind. "Thanks baby!" He said with a press of his lips to Seokjin's neck. "Okay but seriously... how did we not know?" Namjoon asked again.

Taehyung smirked. "Because someone was too scared to come out of the closet! Shit... I totally just outed you didn't I?" Taehyung asked quietly. He pouted as he looked down. "I'm so sorry, Yoongi-hyung! I let my anger get in the way! I totally stole your moment! God, I feel like such a dick!" Taehyung groaned as he leaned down against the huge kitchen isle. Yoongi reached over and gently patted Taehyung's back, making Hoseok upset. 

"T-Taehyung, you d-d-didn't mean t-to do it." Hoseok expressed as he rubbed Taehyung's lower back. The younger lifted his head and smiled at Hoseok before he hugged him. "Thanks, hyungie." Yoongi bit his tongue as he watched them. Yoongi sighed and slowly looked over at Jungkook who still looked like he wanted to see Yoongi turn red and purple from lack of oxygen, rightfully so since Yoongi had hurt the two most important people to the young boy. Yoongi glanced behind him at the boy with blonde hair and a bruised face. 

Jungkook looked between them. "I'd introduce you two but I'm using all my energy right now to keep from breaking your face." Jungkook growled through gritted teeth. Yoongi nodded. "Understandable... well... I'll get out of your hair." Yoongi whispered before he bowed a bit and started to walk into the other room. Jimin gently pulled on Jungkook's sleeve. "Kookie?" Jimin asked timidly. Jungkook looked down at him. "Could you take me upstairs? I'm really tired..." Jimin whispered. 

Jungkook's facial muscles relaxed before he gave the younger a small smile and nodded. Jungkook looked between his friends. "I'm gonna take Jimin up so he can sleep. I might be up there awhile." Jungkook said. He and Jimin both blushed at the looks on everyone's face except Hoseok. "Not- UGH! Fucking perverts." Jungkook grumbled as they all laughed at him, except for Hoseok again, who looked confused. Jungkook rolled his eyes before he grabbed Jimin's hand and pulled him up stairs. 

"Do you want to sleep in my old room or the movie theater?" Jungkook asked him as they slowly walked down the hallway. Jimin blushed. "I think I'd feel better with a movie playing if you're going to go back downstairs." Jimin whispered. Jungkook smiled and nodded before he scooped the younger up in his strong arms, catching him off guard. Jimin looked up at Jungkook wide-eyed. Jungkook chuckled before he took him upstairs to the in-house theater.


	23. Two Souls in a Moment of Time

Jungkook gently set Jimin down and smiled at the younger as he gawked at the big screen and rows of sofas. Jungkook walked up to the front and grabbed one of the remotes and turned the TV on. He then walked over to the couch and pressed a button on its side that made it flatten out. 

Jimin blushed as he watched him before he walked over and crawled onto the sofa. Jungkook looked down at him and smiled. "You okay baby?" Jungkook asked. Jimin nodded and sat on his knees in front of Jungkook, looking up at him with big doe-like eyes. 

Jungkook gulped before he showed Jimin how to use the remote. "You go ahead and pick a movie, I'm gonna go get you some pillows and a blanket.” Jimin nodded and watched as the elder walked away. Jimin furrowed his eyebrows and pouted as he pulled up the movies and flipped through them. "I wanted a kiss..." Jimin grumbled to himself before he picked a movie. 

Jungkook walked back in and set the pillows and blankets down before he handed Jimin a pair of pajamas. Jimin stood up and pulled his shirt off. Jungkook looked up at the screen, but found it difficult to keep his eyes on it. "Um.. what... what did you choose?" Jungkook asked as he watched Jimin intensely as he changed. 

Jimin was buttoning up his shirt as he answered. "Pretty Woman... its one of my mom’s favorites plus... it kinda seemed appropriate." Jimin said with a chuckle. Jungkook blushed and opened and closed his mouth. "Touché." He said before he laid out one of the blankets and set the pillows up. Jimin laid down and smiled up at Jungkook. 

Jungkook smiled back before he took his shoes off and climbed in next to Jimin, laying a tad bit higher than him. He placed the blanket over them as he spooned the younger. Jimin blushed as he felt his strong arms wrap around his waist. Jimin gulped as he tried to focus on the movie but he squeezed his eyes shut as he was being engulfed in Jungkook's alluring scent. 

Jimin bit his bottom lip before he turned around in Jungkook's arms, being met with the elder’s chin. Jimin looked up at his lips before he reached up and gently traced them with his finger tips. He blushed as Jungkook parted them a bit, lightly licking his finger tips with the tip of his tongue. Jimin gently moved his fingers across his cheek down to his jawline as he eyed the elder's lips lovingly and lustfully. 

Jimin gently held one of Jungkook's hands with his other hand. Jimin softly nudged his nose against Jungkook's in an attempt to get their lips closer. Jungkook placed his other hand over Jimin's that was hold his other hand as Jimin softly pecked his lips. Jimin kept giving him slow, soft, pecks until Jungkook began to kiss him a bit harder going from pecks to full kisses. Jimin tried to make it heated quickly but the elder pulled away. "Let me lead baby." Jungkook whispered before he kissed Jimin's cheek. Jimin blushed and nodded a bit and watched with curious eyes as the elder kissed him. 

This kiss was longer and more passionate than the previous kisses. Jimin tilted his head slightly as the elder slowly and gently worked his lips apart enough so that he could slide his tongue inside. Jimin moaned a bit as the elder's tongue gently explored his tongue and the rest of his warm cavern. Jungkook slowly moved his hand up to cup Jimin's jaw as he tilted his head a bit. Jimin felt more amazing than he had in along time. Part of him wanted to believe that this was all a dream, that there was no way he was actually laying here in Jungkook's childhood home where he was making out with said man in his in-home movie theater. 

But the way Jungkook's tongue skillfully worked around Jimin's brought him back to reality every time he'd moan out. Jimin felt like he couldn't breathe, but that could be due to the fact that he wasn't use to making out with so many feelings involved. It was a lot for the young boy, so he slowly pulled away and breathed heavily as he looked down at Jungkook's chest. Jimin blushed as Jungkook gently raised his chin to look into his eyes. "Are you okay, beautiful?" Jungkook asked sweetly and softly. 

Jimin made a small noise like a midrange squeak. Jimin gently licked his lips, still tasting the elder on them which only made him crave Jungkook more. He gently gripped Jungkook's shirt and brushed their lips against one another's. "I... I need more, Jungkook..." Jimin whispered, his sweet, warm breath hitting Jungkook's lips causing him to involuntary lick them. Jungkook looked the younger's face over and gently brushed his hair back. "You should get some rest baby... I'll be back up later." Jungkook whispered before he kissed Jimin's lips softly before he kissed his forehead lightly. 

Jimin watched as Jungkook got up and blushed as he looked back at him. "Enjoy your movie baby." Jungkook whispered with a beautiful bunny smile as Jimin had finally figured out in his head how to describe Jungkook's smile. Jimin wanted to protest the elder and pull him back into bed but he was truly exhausted. "Mm'kay baby. I love you." Jimin whispered. Jungkook bit his bottom lip shyly. "I love you too, Jiminie." Jungkook whispered before he left the room, going back down to his friends who had now mixed alcohol into their conversation. 

“Do we really think it’s wise to let Kookie do this? What if he can’t act? What if he sees the way they treat Jimin and he snaps?!” Namjoon asked before he took another drink of his beer. Taehyung sighed and nodded. “True... as the actor out of us-“ “Hey! I can act too!” Seokjin said with a pout as he gently shook his beer bottle at the younger. Taehyung sighed and rolled his eyes. “Okay the one that can act out of the four of us who are in on this rescue, happy?” Taehyung asked him with a bit of sass. Seokjin pouted more and crossed his arms over his chest. “No! Because I am in on it! I wanna help!” Taehyung groaned loudly. “Hyung! Just let me go-“ 

Jungkook decided that this was a good time to step in. “No.” He said as he walked up to them all, they all turned and stared at him. “I have to do it. Jimin is my boyfri-... uhh.. I mean my... well...he’s... he’s m-my responsibility!” Jungkook said with a light blush on his face. The others tried not to laugh as they all nodded to make the youngest feel better. 

Namjoon sighed softly. “Kook, you’re in too deep. If one of those men touch Jimin, kiss on him, hell... LOOK at him, you will lose your shit.” Jungkook pouted as Hoseok, Taehyung, and Seokjin nodded in agreement. Jungkook rolled his eyes. “Taehyung can’t go in as the buyer! He’s gotta be one of the buyer’s boys since he can control his emotions well. I really don’t think anyone would believe you as the buyer, no offense hyung.” Jungkook said. Taehyung pouted. “Why not?! I could keep a straight face!” He exclaimed. “Y-you’re j-j-just too sex-sexy, T-Tae.” Hoseok said. 

Taehyung blushed and kept quiet as he bit down the smile that tried to make his way onto his lips. Hoseok looked around at his new friends. “I-I c-can’t b-because of my st-st-stutter and my unyiel-yielding h-habit of only speak-speaking the t-truth.” Namjoon sighed. “I’m already the driver-slash-body guard.” Seokjin smiled. “That just leaves me! I can do it.” 

Jungkook studied the eldest before he walked up to him. “Could you seriously keep a straight face hearing this disgusting men abusing little boys? One hundred percent with a straight face?” Seokjin pouted and sighed as he leaned against his boyfriend. “No... it would make me cry...” They all groaned. Jungkook shrugged. “It has to be me guys.” 

They all turned and watched as Yoongi walked in and looked at Jungkook. He gulped. “Uh... Kook, could you just watch me sign this? It says I need a witness.” Yoongi asked timidly. He furrowed his eyebrows as he noticed everyone’s attention was on him, except the boy whom Taehyung had called baby. They all had their eyebrows slightly raised. “.... What?” He asked before he watched them all look at each other and collective said one word.

“Yoongi.”


	24. Longing

"What?" 

Yoongi looked between each boy searching for an answer. Jungkook, Seokjin, and Namjoon all looked at Taehyung. "Are you okay with that?" Namjoon asked. Taehyung sighed and rolled his eyes. He glanced at Yoongi and sighed. "He could do it... but the question is, would he want to?" 

They all looked back at Yoongi who in turn huffed out and slammed the documents and pen down on the table. "Jungkook, watch me sign this fucking thing so I can leave." Yoongi grumbled as he leaned on the counter and picked up the pen, upset that they were talking about him without him knowing why or in which context. 

Jungkook grabbed the papers. "You have to do something for us. You owe it to me for breaking my sister's heart and my best friend's. But you really owe it to Taehyung-hyung." Yoongi looked up at Taehyung. The younger looked away and traced random shapes on the counter with his finger. 

"Taehyung?" Yoongi asked. The younger looked up at him. "I'm still upset with you... but we really do need your help hyung." Yoongi nodded. "Then I'll help. What do I have to do?" 

—

Yoongi leaned back against the counter with his back to the others as he processed everything. "So... let me get this straight... Jungkook met a prostitute at my wedding and fell in love with him-" Jungkook blushed and ruffled his hair. "It wasn't that fast.." the youngest said with a pout. 

Yoongi ignored him and continued. "-Found out that the man he fell in love with is actually a sixteen year old sex trafficking victim. Who initially told Jungkook to fuck off and not help him but is okay with it now because Jungkook PROMISED to save his brother like a fucking idiot and you all decided to help him instead of telling him that he's delusional and that he should just call the cops?!" Yoongi exclaimed as he turned around and stared at everyone. 

Jungkook sighed. "They'll hurt the boys if we call the cops." Yoongi shook his head. "What about the other boys involved? How is this fair to them?" Yoongi asked. Jungkook sighed again and looked down. "I don't know... I suppose I'd just have to keep going back there and try to help them... look, Yoongi-hyung... if I get the cops involved now, they will take Jimin and Jihyun away from me and either find their parents or put them in a home! I can't have that! I need Jimin!" Jungkook exclaimed. 

Yoongi shook his head. "I really think we can pull this off. I already have the money you'd need to buy Jihyun! Please hyung?!" Jungkook pleaded. Yoongi sighed out and shook his head again. "You fucking idiots do know that we all will be killed, including Jimin and his brother, if they find out what we are up to... right?!" 

Taehyung smiled and gently touched Yoongi's arm. "Guys, we'll be right back." Taehyung said before he pulled Yoongi away. 

Yoongi sighed and shook his head as Taehyung dragged him into the living room. "Hyung... I know this seems crazy... but I truly believe we can do it... please help us?" Taehyung asked in a whisper before he took a step closer. 

Yoongi gulped as he looked the younger's features over. "Taehyung, I love you... I'd do anything for you... except do something that's going to endanger you!" Taehyung took Yoongi's hands and gently rubbed the back of them with his thumbs. "I love you too, hyung..." Taehyung whispered. "I'm still going to help even if you decline." Taehyung whispered as he looked up into Yoongi's eyes. The elder swooned and groaned. "I... I can't let you go..." Taehyung sighed softly. "Yoongi-" "I can't let you go... without me." 

Taehyung smiled brightly. "Really?!" Yoongi nodded. "But I want a chance Taehyung!" Taehyung smiled more and wrapped his arms around Yoongi's neck and kissed him. Yoongi blushed and held the younger's face in his hands as he kissed him continuously. Taehyung giggled and bit his bottom lip once he pulled away. 

He grabbed Yoongi's hand and intertwined their fingers before he lead him back into the kitchen. "He'll do it!" Taehyung exclaimed. Jungkook eyed them, glancing down at their hands. Taehyung smiled. "Alright! Let's work out the details!" He said before he grabbed a pad of paper and a pen. 

—

Jungkook took a sip of his coffee as he studied Taehyung as the elder gently chewed on his pen as he looked at Hoseok longingly. Jungkook shook his head and looked at the four elders as they hashed the plan out before he stood next to Taehyung and leaned down on the counter. "You do not have to go this far, hyung. We don't need Yoongi-hyung. I do not want you with him when you don't want to be." Jungkook whispered. 

Taehyung turned to him and furrowed his eyebrows. "We do need him. Also what do you mean? Of course I want to be with him, Kook. It's Yoongi, I still love him. I always will." Jungkook sighed. "Then why do you keep staring at Hobi-hyung?" 

Taehyung blushed a bit. "I um... I'm just trying to figure out how I'm going to tell him.... especially since we made out and I cried and I just made things so difficult! Maybe I should tell Yoongi what we did so he just knows and it's not a fucking secret... then maybe..." Jungkook cocked an eyebrow. "Then maybe what hyung?" Jungkook whispered. 

Taehyung blushed and pouted as he looked back at Hoseok. "Maybe I won't think about Hobi-hyung so much... think about how I would love to just leave here with him and just spend time with him... and make out with him instead of Yoongi-hyung!" Taehyung groaned as he put his head down. "I have to tell Yoongi that I have feelings for Hoseok." Taehyung mumbled. 

Jungkook gently patted his back. "Seems to me that you'd rather be with Hobi-hyung... but I'm not here to tell you what to do, just know I'll support you no matter who you choose." Taehyung nodded and looked up at the youngest. "Thanks, Kook... I appreciate that." Taehyung looked back over at Hoseok. Hoseok met his eyes and smiled before he looked back at Namjoon and Seokjin, making Taehyung's guilt worsen. 

Yoongi got up and walked over to Jungkook. "Could you please sign these now? Yoongi asked. Jungkook shook his head. "How do I know you aren't gonna ditch the plan?" Yoongi pointed to Taehyung. "Because my boyfriend is involved and I'm not going to let him get hurt." Yoongi said. Everyone was looking at him. Hoseok slowly looked over at Taehyung who glanced back at him before he put his head down and looked anywhere else. "You two are back together?" Namjoon asked. 

Taehyung nodded and stood up. "Excuse me a moment." Taehyung said before he walked out of the room. Hoseok looked around before he got up and snuck out of the room. He walked into the kitchen and watched as Taehyung gulped down a glass of water. "T-Tae?" He said. Taehyung looked over at him and pouted as he set the glass down. "Oh... hyung..." Hoseok leaned back against the kitchen isle. "Y-You okay?" Hoseok asked. 

Taehyung leaned against the fridge. "No... hyung I am so sorry. I wanted to tell you privately about Yoongi-hyung and I... I feel so bad." Hoseok shrugged. "I-I th-think it was p-p-pretty smart. H-He w-wouldn't of d-done it i-if you had-hadn't got-got-t-ten back w-with h-him." Taehyung looked down at Hoseok's delicious looking lips. He pushed himself off of the fridge and slowly walked up to the elder. Taehyung looked down at Hoseok's lips and bit his own bottom lip. "Kiss me." Taehyung whispered. 

Hoseok blushed and looked Taehyung's face over. The younger looked up into his eyes. "Kiss me and tell me that I'm making a mistake.... that I don't want him because I should... I should be with you." Taehyung whispered as he reached up to touch the elder, but hesitated until Hoseok's eyes were on his hand so he knew the younger was about to touch him. Taehyung slowly placed his hand on Hoseok's cheek before he stared back down at the elder's lip and gently rubbed his thumb against Hoseok's bottom lip. 

Hoseok gently grasped Taehyung's wrist. "I-I c-can't. Th-That would b-b-be sel-selfish o-of me. A-Also w-would c-c-const-stit-t-tue as ch-cheating. I r-really like y-you, T-Tae... b-but I-I can-can't." Hoseok said before he slowly moved Taehyung's hand away and gave the younger a small smile. Taehyung looked away from him, the hurt of rejection quickly settling in. "A-At least, w-we'll st-st-still be f-friends." Hoseok said with a big genuine smile. 

Taehyung wiped a tear away and nodded before he looked back down at Hoseok's lips and sighed. "Yeah... still friends." Taehyung gently touched one of the dark purplish spots over his collar bone that were hidden underneath his shirt, remember the moment that had earlier that night.


	25. Moving On Too Fast

_Taehyung chuckled as Hoseok explained his dislikes with a theory they had somehow began to talk about while they were sitting on the couch watching Tom and Jerry. Taehyung smiled as he watched Hoseok fondly, finding every single thing he said interesting._

 

_Taehyung laughed out loud as Hoseok began to become angry, stuttering more and turning a beautiful shade of red. Taehyung thought the elder was incredibly endearing and awfully cute. Hoseok huffed out once he stopped his rant. He glanced over at Taehyung and pouted. "W-why a-are y-you la-la-laughing at m-me?" He asked. Taehyung blushed and bit his bottom lip. "You're just really fucking cute- ah! Gosh! Sorry..." Taehyung said as he looked up into the elder's eyes. Hoseok gently pushed a strand of Taehyung's hair behind his ear. "Y-your f-f-f-fucking c-cute t-too." Hoseok whispered._

 

_Taehyung blushed and looked between Hoseok's eyes and lips. "Hyung-" Taehyung blushed even more as Hoseok softly pressed his lips against his. Taehyung looked at the elder as he waited for him to move, but he stayed in the same position. Taehyung waited another two minutes before he began to laugh a bit. Hoseok moved back and pouted._

 

_Taehyung looked into his glossy eyes. Taehyung's eyebrows shot up. "No! Hyung! I'm laughing because you're just too fucking cute! Honestly!" Taehyung said as he tried to touch Hoseok's face but the elder flinched away. Taehyung held his hands up. "Sorry... um... I wanted you to kiss me... but have you ever kissed anyone before?" Hoseok shook his head. "I-I've n-never liked s-someone like t-this." Hoseok said softly._

 

_Taehyung blushed and bit down his smile. "Oh well... may I lead?" Taehyung asked. Hoseok blushed and nodded eagerly. Taehyung smiled and let Hoseok acknowledge his hands before he gently cupped Hoseok's face and leaned back in with his head tilted. Taehyung was about to kiss him, but Hoseok moved back and got up. "The car-cartoons are dis-dist-tracting me." He said before he turned on some music. Taehyung blushed as how sensual the song sounded, surprised the elder picked such a song._

 

_Taehyung watched as he walked back over and sat in front of him. Hoseok looked at him and smiled, causing the younger to blush more before he gently grabbed the elder's face and tilted his head. Taehyung closed his eyes as he leaned in and kissed Hoseok slowly and softly. He kept kissing him until the elder caught on and began to kiss him back the same way. Taehyung moaned a bit into the kiss as Hoseok grabbed his hips and pulled him onto his lap, allowing Taehyung to wrap his arms around the elder's neck._

 

_He smiled against Hoseok's lips before he parted his own the next time Hoseok kissed him, gently giving his bottom lip a small bite which surprised the elder. Hoseok pulled back and stared at Taehyung. "Y-You b-bit me." Hoseok said with a pout. Taehyung looked him over with hooded eyes. "Did it hurt?" He asked in a whisper. Hoseok blushed after he had taken a couple seconds to think about it. "N-No... I-It made my b-body t-t-tingle."_

 

_Taehyung blushed and gently played with the back of Hoseok's hair. "Can I do it again?" Taehyung asked as he bit down on his bottom lip and patiently waited for the elder as he thought about it. Hoseok nodded. "B-But can you j-just k-k-kiss me a c-couple ti-times before you b-bite me a-again?" Hoseok asked softly and innocently. Taehyung smiled and nodded before he watched as Hoseok closed his eyes again._

 

_Taehyung leaned back in, slowly and softly kissed the elder for a while before he gently bit down on his bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth to suck on it lightly. Taehyung mentally smiled as Hoseok involuntarily squeezed his sides. Taehyung pulled away a bit before he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Hoseok's mouth. It surprised the elder but he didn't move away._

 

_Taehyung gently moved his tongue across Hoseok's, teasing it, trying to get the elder's to move and play around with his own. Hoseok's responded, hesitantly at first, before he began to become comfortable with it. Taehyung blushed, his eyebrows shooting  up behind his bangs as the elder started to take over._

 

_Taehyung leaned into Hoseok as his hands began to roam around his body, finding their way to the younger's ass. Taehyung pulled away and moaned out as Hoseok squeezed it, making the elder excited. "I l-like that s-s-sound you just m-made." Hoseok said breathlessly. Taehyung entangled his fingers in the elder's hair. "Then do it again." Taehyung whispered._

 

_Hoseok watched Taehyung as he squeezed his ass again. The younger moaned out and put his head back, pressing his chest against the elder's. Hoseok gulped as he looked down at Taehyung's exposed neck. He slowly leaned forward and brushed his lips against the sensitive skin. Taehyung gasped and moaned out again as Hoseok squeezed his ass for a third time._

 

_Hoseok slowly licked up Taehyung's neck with the tip of his tongue before he began to kiss and suck on it. Taehyung turned red and moaned out more. He moaned out the elder's name as he bit down on his neck gently. Taehyung bit his bottom lip before he brought the elder's face to his own and began to make out with him again, letting the elder take over once again._

 

_Hoseok laid Taehyung back on the couch. Taehyung moaned as Hoseok moved and kissed along his jawline, down to his neck. Taehyung bit his bottom lip and gently pushed the elder away before he pulled his shirt off. Hoseok licked his lips as he eyed the younger's beautiful tan skin that covered his now-exposed collarbone. He leaned back down and placed soft kisses on both sides of his neck before he moved down and kissed along Taehyung's collarbone. Hoseok moved to the left side and kissed where the younger's skin dipped above his sternoclavicular joint. He began to suck on it leaving a purpleish spot behind before he placed more over his collarbone. Taehyung moaned out and arched his back._

 

_Hoseok pressed his lips against Taehyung's neck again and kissed up behind his ear before he began suck. Taehyung cried out before he pushed the elder away. Hoseok gulped and looked down at him. "D-Did I d-do some-something wr-wrong?" Taehyung turned red and shook his head. "You um... you did something very right... but I can't... I can't do this with you. I am so sorry hyung!" Taehyung said before he started to cry._

 

_Taehyung covered his face with his hands as he cried more. Hoseok squeezed between the younger and the couch. "W-Why are you cr-crying, T-Tae-Tae?" Hoseok asked softly. Taehyung wiped away at his tears. "I just... I shouldn't be doing this with you no matter how good it feels... how right it feels. Because I still love Yoongi... he's just being an ass right now. I don't want to use you." Taehyung said softly. Hoseok nodded. "It's o-okay, T-Tae... I-I h-have home-homework t-to do." Hoseok said before he got up and picked up Taehyung's shirt._

 

_Taehyung sat up and let a couple more tears escape. Hoseok smiled at him and gently wiped away some of them. "D-Don't f-feel b-b-bad, T-Tae. I-I st-still had f-fun." Taehyung sniffled and nodded as he took his shirt back and put it on. Hoseok ruffled his hair before he smiled at him and went to go get his homework. Taehyung pouted and sat back on the couch before Namjoon called. “Hello?” Taehyung asked. “Hey Tae, we’re heading to Jungkook’s for the meeting, we’ll be by to pick you two up.” Taehyung hummed. “Alright... thanks hyung.” He said before hanging up and groaning as he laid down on the couch. “Idiot..”_


End file.
